Injustice 3: Final Crisis
by Shaman94
Summary: The epic conclusion to the Injustice saga. Now returned to the arcade format. Suggest the combatants you wanna see added to the Injustice franchise and we'll see how they would play.
1. Premise

Welcome fellow Injustice fans to the begining of the end. I got tired of waiting for a third installment to the Injustice franchise to be announced so I decided to wrap up the series as a trilogy. I'm trying to remain as close to the storyline as possible but as of the posting of this conclusion the comics for Injustice 2 are still ongoing, so I'll make as few references to them as possible. Now let's go over what this series is gonna be about.

1! Gameplay. I'm going for this to be more like a Let's Play Walkthrough of the game's story mode so try to visualize everything in the normal 2D fighter stylization. After story mode we'll be covering Characters Supers, Intro and Clash banter, Alt skins, etc. And maybe even our own adaptation of the tie-in comics, still iffy on that idea.

2! New mechanics. It's not a new game if there's nothing added to the play style folks, so here's the two major new concepts I'll be introducing to the game. 1) Counter Types! Characters who have an advantege or vulnerability towards another. Such as Cyborg being vulnerable to Static's attacks but Starfire having a higher tolerance towards them. I think this helps bring the heroes more to life, like you can feel the true force of their power leveling this way without making them all tonned down just so Batman can join the fight. 2) Brutalities! I'll admit it, I liked MK vs DCU. It managed to make the PG rating hit the limits of how much is too much and this way we can have the MK signature Fatality system without going overboard.

Peanut! DLC characters and stages will be introduced after the story mode. Yes, even my idea for the Pre-Order Chara- ACK *Cough* *Cough* Beast Boy *Cough*!... Character.

And Finally! I ask for your help. Make this story the highlight of my work. Spread the word of it as far and wide as you can any way you can and that'll be plenty of help enough. Otherwise, enjoy the read and let me know what you thought. Thank you.

Now without further ado, let's begin the story... In the next chapter. Thanks!

P.S. Follow me elsewhere by checking out the links at the top of my profile page. Helps you stay connected and up to date on what's to come.


	2. Chapter 1, Starfire

**Jump City, Two Months After Braniac's Invasion**

In the streets of the city, Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx run amok. Answering their challenge are the new Titans. Blue Bettle pursues the jetpack propelled Gizmo while trading small tazzer bolts with him in a shootout.

 _"Ah! Crud Muncher!"_ Gizmo shouted.

 _"Plenty More where that came from, little man!"_ Beetle yelled back.

Mammoth ran through the street, stomping over and throwing cars aside before locking hands with Starfire in a struggle. Starfire's eyes grew brighter as she pushed Mammoth back and sent him flying with a blast of a Starvolt. She then looked to the side as she heard a crackling noise. A firehydrant across from her then burst open, hitting Starfire with the piece that popped open and drenching her.

 _"Poor little Titan. You're all alone now."_ Jinx said.

 _"I am never alone, Jinx."_ Star answers.

 _"Don't worry, the grave is filled with your friends."_

The two began their fight. Star took hold of a car behind her and forced it to roll across the street, hitting Jinx as she rolled over the hood and roof of it before hitting the ground. Jinx was dazed but not defeated. She then punched her fist into the ground, sending a fault line of pink aura towards Starfire and causing the ground the spike up from underneath her, sending Star flying up into the air. Jinx followed this attack up by making some cutting gestures across the air and sending out waves of her pink aura, juggling Star from a distance.

Starfire hit the ground but was not out just yet. She got back up and fired a Starvolt across the street, hitting Jinx. Star then flew forward and spun across the air, firing out some volt beams while doing so, and knocked Jinx back. Jinx took hold of Starfire, kissing her while glowing bright with her aura, then pushed her back, leaving Star glowing with her aura as a meteor fell from the sky and smashed Star over the head. Starfire stumbled back to the sidewalk and next to a post. She up rooted the post and batted it across Jinx, pushing her back.

Jinx stood back up and stomped her foot into the ground sending out a longer fault line of pink aura. This time, the ground opened up beneath Star and erupted some fire as magma oozed out before closing back up. Star, resistant to the burn, stood back up and rather than shooting out a volt she scattered her energy for a shorter but wider attack that dizzied up Jinx and made her vulnerable for one last punch, knocking her down.

 _"The few friends you have will not be able to visit you in prison."_ Starfire states.

She then turns to see Beetle falling out of the sky.

 _"The blue dude is a total noob. Say, where's Cyborg? I bet he's still aching for a game."_ Gizmo says while hovering down, holding a gaming controller in hand to operate his techpack.

 _"I'm afraid you'll just have to settle for me, Gizmo."_

Gizmo accepted Starfire's offer and struck first, hitting Star with some tazzer volts that shot out from shoulder mounted turrents on his backpack. Star answered with a volt but was blocked by Gizmo's instant building dome, a see through window constructed by his pack. Gizmo then shoots out a missle from the center of his pack which breaks up into three more smaller missiles before hitting Star. Starfire was pushed back to the side walk, where she was next to a mailbox. She uprooted it and threw it at Gizmo, sending him flying back. Star then dashed forward as Gizmo got back up, shot him with a volt, dashed ahead again, and preformed her scatter blast to stun him once again. Star preformed a new attack by clapping both of her volt charged hands together, sending out a small bubble of the energy all around her and knocking back Gizmo.

Gizmo flung back up, hovering in place and twiddling on his controller. He gestured his left shoulder forward, as if to throw a punch, and in place a holographic fist appeared and socked Star back while tazzing her. Starfire stood back her feet as Gizmo flew in closer, grabbing her with a claw made from his packs belt by the waist and tazzed her before pulling out a gun himself and shoots her back. Star was hurt but not defeated, uprooting another post and slamming it into Gizmo. She then dashed towards him taking hold of him, socking him twice in the gut with a volt charged fist before releasing that energy and sending him flying back.

 _"Be thankful it was me and not Cyborg who had beaten you this day."_

Star then stumbles back as she feels a sudden and sharp shot hit her in the shoulder. She looks up and spots the reflection of a scope from the rooftops. Starfire flew to the side, dodging the next shot, then bolted upwards. Once she reached the rooftops, she found an all too familiar face, walking back and bolstering his sniper rifle on his back.

 _"Slade. Are you still pursuing your late sons contract?"_ Starfire asks

 _"There's still the job to do at the end of the day, Princess."_ Deathstroke answered while taking a fighting stance.

 _"Throwing your life away is an odd profession."_ Starfire retorts.

The fight begins between the two old rivals. Slade striking first with his automatic oozy holstered on his belt. Starfire blocks the barrage of bullets and retaliates with a volt. Slade is pushed back, landing near a rooftop attenna. He pulls the attenna free and swats Starfire with it before tossing it away. Star retaliates by taking hold of Slade and slamming his head into a nearby Air Condintioning Unit. Slade answers with an uppercut from his Pormethium steel sword followed by him leaping off of the AC unit, leaving a bomb strapped to it and blasting Starfire back with it.

Starfire gets back up and turns to face Deathstroke. She stuns him with her scatter shot and takes hold of him to sock him in the stomach with her volt fist twice before blasting him back. Slade leaps back up and stomps at a flock of pigeons, causing them to scatter towards Starfire and stun her. Deathstroke dashes by Starfire with his blade and then twists around to riddle Star with gunfire by dual wielding his Oozies. Starfire then takes a shot at the ground with her volt energy, shaking the floor under Slade and stunning him in place. She then flew over and preformed a divekick at his head, knocking Slade back.

Deathstroke gets back up, tossing his mask off. Starfire, while a few feet away from Slade, takes hold of another AC unit and toses it at him. Slade is knocked back and leaps back up but is unable to attack as Starfire got in close enough to preform her scatter shot attack and stun him in place. Star takes another shot at the ground, shaking Deathstroke in place and pining him to the edge of the building. She follows it up with an uppcut that sends Deathstroke flying.

Slade flies off of the rooftop and through three floors of other skyscrapers before bouncing off of a blimp advertising NetherRealm Studios and falling into the turbin closest to him. The turbin explodes and sends Deathstroke flying back down to the streets of Jump City where Starfire joins him.

 _"Nightwing would be proud."_ Starfire says.

She then turns as she hears an explosion go off. Mammoth and Beetle continue to fight. Mammoth charging at Beetle as he charges up another blast with his arm canons. The two forces collide, sending both combatants flying back. Starfire comes to aid her downed friend.

 _"Di-did we win?"_ Beetle asks as Starfire holds him.

Starfire then looks up as she hears someone clapping.

 _"Bravo Titans. Out with the old and in with the new and you still manage to put on quite the show."_ A white robbed figure with red boarders on his hood and sleeves says while clapping.

 _"Brother Blood, I thought you'd never show up."_ Starfire states while lowering Beetle to the ground and getting up for another fight.

 _"You and the new recruits would not be my first choice to follow through with the sacerfical ceremony."_ Blood explains while tilting his head up to reveal his yellow glowing eyes, wide grin and a pentagram shinning from the shadows that hide his forehead. _"But I except all the same!"_

The two begin their fight. Starfire strikes with her Starvolt but Blood blocks by summoning a field of fire that shields his upper front. Star changes things up by crouching and firing off another shot, hitting Bloods legs. He counters by waving his right arm up, leaving a trail of fire behind it, and summoning a firey fist construct to uppercut Starfire. Blood then claps his fired up hands together in a horizontal fashion, creating two constructs to clap Star in between them. Starfire gets back up and rolls a nearby car at Blood, running him over like it did Jinx. Star dashes over to Blood as he stands back up and socks him across the street, bouncing him back for three more square punches in the air. Blood breaks the combo by pressing his forearms together and letting out a grunt, summoning a small ring of fire to extend around him and push Starfire back. He follows it up by taking hold of Star and summoning a giant goat head made of fire over his, taking a literal bite out of her with vampiric effects before pushing her to the ground and wiping his mouth.

Star gets back up and twirls upwards, firing a short beam of volt energy from each hand as she does so, hitting Blood in the process. Starfire then leaps into the air and drops back down, breaking the floor with her charged up fists and sending a cutting blade across the street, like a wave but for a short distance. Blood rebounds preforms his phantom limb punching motion, where a firey fist forms near Starfire and strikes at her. But Star blocks it this time and retaliates with a volt, knocking Blood back.

Brother Blood levitates backup and powers up. His body being engulfed in flames as it starts to absorb the hits thrown at him. Seemingly still taking some damage as he kept grunting with each hit but did not show it. Once he got close enough to Starfire, he began to strike at her with his own hands, setting her ablaze with each swipe, jab and kick. It all ended when a phantom of him made from the fire leapt off of him and tackled Starfire, forcing her back. Star, desperate and in one last ditch effort, turned and punched into the building behind her, pulling out the wall and slamming Blood with a wave of debris.

 _"There will be no sacerfice today, Blood."_ Starfire informs him.

She then looked to the side as she heard a roar. Mammoth was back up and ready for a fight. Star was prepared to answer but was denied her clash as another bolted by her and tackled Mammoth. The force from the stranger shattered the windows of the buildings nearby and tossed cars up in the street. Starfire looked around as the chaos unfolded before her eyes then turned her attention ahead.

 _"Was wondering when you'd show up."_ Starfire smirked.

Infront of her, holding Mammoth upsidedown and by his ankle, Supergirl hovered in place.

 _"These four aren't the only members of the Hive, Kori."_ Supergirl jokingly answered back.

 _"No, but they certainly are the most persistent. Come, help me collect the others. Oh and Beetle."_

 _"*Sigh* Still a rookie, is he?"_

 _"As Beast Boy would say, totally."_

* * *

A view of the scene as it appears in News Headlines and on a TV screen.

 _"Pause the image."_ A voice commands. _"Gentlemen, this fight took place in between the time of three o' five to three fifteen today. It took only ten minutes for one Tamaranian fighting five genetically enhanced and enchanted humans of Earth to level an entire city block. Two months ago Braniac had single handidly brought the world to its knees and we were left to sit idly by as the vigilante, Batman, released the fallen Tyrant that we once called Superman. And I don't think I need to remind anyone else here of his reign. My only question being, how long? How long until the next Superman rises from these unchecked protectors of Earth? How long until Mister Wayne decides to play Warden slash Parol Officer of the universe's most powerful weapon again? How long will it take for you, the world's leaders, to see the solution does not lie within the eye of the beholder but in the OMAC initiative?"_ A room filled with the various governments of different nations sits and stares ahead.

 _"Very inspirational General, but what kind of man do you think is suitable to pull the trigger on such a totalitarian ideal?_ " One of the governmental heads asks.

 _"In times of war there is no room for compassion. It is only a time of necessary evil, a time where man is no longer civilized but a true... Savage."_ The General Vandal Savage answers.


	3. Chapter 2, Deathstroke

**Belle Reeve Detention Center (A.K.A Prison For Freaks), Two Days Later.**

The Hive Students and Deathstroke are out of costumes, and chained together as they are being escorted to their cells. Blood, leading the chain gang and reveled to be lean and muscular with many demonic symbols tatted on his body.

 _"Slade, how long will it take for you to finally get us out of here?"_ Blood asks.

 _"Quite!"_ One of the guards ordered.

 _"Double the pay."_ Slade answered.

 _"Deal."_ Blood agreed.

 _"I said-"_ The guard stops as the lights go out.

The sound of three loud thuds and grunting can be heard before the lights come back on, revealing the Hive members to be uncuffed, Slade suited back up except for his mask, the guards knocked out and Robin, Damien Wayne, standing over one of the beaten guards.

 _"Not bad, for a former Titan."_ Slade says.

 _"Funny part is, I was aiming for you."_ Robin retorts.

 _"What the crud!? What's he doing here?"_ Gizmo asks.

 _"You hire me, you get my team."_ Slade answers as him and Robin turn to Gizmo.

 _"Got a problem with that, little man?"_ Robin asks.

 _"Er, no! Of course not!"_ Gizmo answers while backing up into Mammoth.

 _"Great, now let's get out of here."_ Slade says while putting his mask on. _"Cyborg, cut the prisons power."_

 _"That'll give you guys only a thirty minute window to get the hell out of dodge."_ Cyborg answers over a headpiece.

 _"We'll have to make it count."_ Deathstroke states.

 _"What about Jinx? She's on the otherside of the prison, ain't she?"_ Mammoth asks.

 _"Make that triple the payment."_ Deathstroke says while walking off on his own. _"Follow the bird to freedom."_

Everyone looks to Robin as he smirks and holds his sword over his shoulder.

* * *

 **The Batcave**

Harley Quinn sits at the Batcomputer, boredly observing it While popping some bubblegum in her mouth. A view of the monitor shows she's hacked into the Government files that are read over the Metropolis bombings.

 _"Why do I do this ta me'self?"_ Harely asks, lacking her signature smile as she continues to look at the screen.

Her eyes quirk up as a new window pops up.

 _"Hm?"_ She lets her intrest perk her back up as she drags the mouse over to it.

Her finger readies to press the click button on it but then freezes. A view of her eyes as her pupils dialate. A voice begins to go off in her head telling her to 'obey' and to 'serve'. One of her eyes then begins to twitch. The flashback images of Metropolis on fire begin to pop in and out of her mind. The faint sounds of her name being called grow louder as The Joker can be seen reaching out to her from behind and through the flames. Harley then snaps out of it as Bruce puts a hand on her shoulder.

 _"Harely? You okay?"_ He asks.

 _"What? Oh, oh yeah. I was just..."_ Harley looks up to see Looney Toons on the screen. _"Guess I zoned out. This job is so boring."_ Harely answered.

 _"May not be fun but at least let's try to enjoy the moment of peace?"_ The two then look up as the alarms go off and Brother Eye alerts them that Belle Reeve is facing a prison riot at the moment. _"And there it is."_

 _"Say, Belle Reeve, my old stomping grounds! Let's go Batsy, Brother Eye can keep, well an eye, on everything while we's out and about, right?"_ Harely begs.

 _"Suit up. We leave in five."_ Bruce answered, walking away as Harley cheered.

* * *

 **Belle Reeve Detention Center**

Deathstroke walks through the rioting mobs in the halls of the prison as guards and convicts fight it out around him. Three cons and two swat members try to attack Slade as he continues down his path, but are taken out in two moves or less. Deathstroke stops once he reaches a large vault door that reads 'Danger: Meta-Human Containment Facility'.

 _"Jinx must be sedated in here. Cyborg, crack the door."_ Deathstroke orders.

 _"I'm already on it. But one thing real quick..._ "

 _"What?"_ Slade asks annoyed.

He then reels back as a shot flies by his head and dents the door.

 _"That was a warning, Slade."_ Floyd Layton, Deadshot, informs Deathstroke as he walks up behind him.

 _"Layton, I thought I smelled swine in this pigpen."_

 _"Say, that gives me an idea. I'm gonna gut you and watch you bleed out."_

The two fight. Deathstroke starts by tossing a grenade at Deadshot. Floyd blocks it with his sniper rifle, only to find Slade closing in on him. Before he could react, Deadshot is struck by Deathstrokes sword as he dashes past him. A second dash back cause Deadshot to spin in place. And a third knocks him back, sliding across the stage. Deathstroke leaps over, thrusting the sword down and driving it through Floyd before pulling it back out. He then follows the attack up with three stomps to the head and a kick that sends Floyd sliding across the ground.

Deadshot got back up and drew his dual magnums. Deadshot fired off one round, bouncing it off of the ground and hitting Deathstroke in the same angle an uppercut would. He then fired both guns off at once, in Slades kneecaps, knocking both of his legs out from underneath him and causing him to slam into the ground. Floyd powers up by swapping out his guns, bolstering the pistols and pulling back out his sniper rifle. As Slade got back up his head is met with a clean shot to the helmet. He rebounds, as if nothing happened, but had sparks dancing off of his head. An explosion then went off, bouncing him back and causing him to slide across the floor.

Deathstroke leapt back up. He then powers up by sheathing his sword and pulling out a marine knife and handgun. Deadshot stumbled back as he was shot three times by Slade, each round giving him time to get closer. Deathstroke swept up, cutting Deadshot with his knife, then kicked him back. Floyd answered by shooting into the wall behind him and stepping aside as the round bounced off and into Slades torso. Deadshot then took hold of Slade and thrust a knife into his chest while bending him backwards and slams the butt of his magnum into his helm before spinning it around and shooting him into the ground. Slade flipped back up and switched back to his sword, leaping up and dodging another one of Floyds shots. He then dove out of the air and struck down vertically at Deadshot, knocking him down.

 _"Don't threaten me with a good time."_ Slade asks.

 _"Do not think it is that easy!"_ Slade looked up as a voice hissed at him.

Manbat and Killer Croc were storming over to Slade. Deathstroke readied himself for a fight. Croc lunged first only to be pulled back by a dark red claw made from shadows.

 _"Good bad girl Raven."_ Slade says to himself.

It was just him and Manbat now. Manbat dodges Deathatrokes Oozies rapid fire by flying off the ground a few feet. He then strikes downwards, shattering the ground he landed on and shaking the earth beneath Slade's feet. This stunned Slade long enough for Manbat to crawl over to him and swipe at him with one of the batwing claws. He took hold of Slade and wrapped him in his wings, clamping both jaws down on his head before flapping open his wings and reeling his head back, hoisting the man in his mouth into the air and letting go, sending them flying overhead. Slade hits the floor and dizzedly gets back to his feet.

Manbat crawls towards Slade, only for Deathstroke to take hold of him by the head and slams his head into the massive vault door behind him before tossing him back. Man bat gets back up and grabs a rioter beating on a downed officer on the side and tosses him at Deathstroke. Slade blocks the rioters body and let's Manbat get closer to him. He then kicks up a swat officers riot shield and dashes forward with it, knocking back Manbat and shattering it in the process.

Manbat stood back up, snorting from his nostrils with a puff of steam. He leapt across at Slade, slashing down with his claw tipped wings as Deathstroke blocked him. Slade answered with his triple sword dash, knocking Manbat back. Manbat stood back up and powered up, his fur standing up and eyes glowing Crimson. Manbat let out a sonic screech stunning Slade, and leaping up on his shoulders, clawing into them with his talons. He flew up and vertically stomped into the ground with Slade as his landing pad. Deathstroke got back up and grappled Manbat, thrusting his sword into Manbats foot before pulling out a handgun and shooting him in the face, knocking him back.

 _"Killing you would be doing us both a favor."_

 _"I'll save you both the trouble!"_ Killer Croc says while stomping over to Slade.

 _"You beat Raven?"_

 _"She found others to play with."_

 _"Bad News for you."_

Croc storms over to Deathstroke, shaking the earth with each stomp due to his massive size. He swept his arm up, backhanding at Slade as he blocked the attack. Croc broke the defense with his next attack, by lunging forward and chomping at the assassin. He then leapt forward while hunched over, body slamming Slade, and preform eared a deathroll before climbing off of him. While Slade was down, Croc proceeded to stomp on him. He turned and hissed up to the air.

Slade stood back up, tossing off his helmet and switching weaponry to his knife and gun. Croc stomped back to his opponent, lunging once again when close enough. But Slade was ready this time, he dashed back, dodging Croc's bite. Croc was not finished though, as he followed the attack by spinning and swatting Deathstroke with his long tail. Slade leapt back up an kicked up a riot Shiled, ramming it into Croc and pushing him back. He then tossed a grenade to him, causing a bright flash to go off and stun Croc in place. Slade then dashed over and grappled the massive reptile, skewering his foot and shooting him back.

Croc leapt back up, smashing the ground with his fist in anger. He then ran forward, ramming into Slade and knocking him back. Deathstroke got back up and opened fire with both Oozies. Croc blocked and threw a random rioter next to him at Deathstroke. Slade blocked the flying body but was unable to attack Croc as he charged at him again. Slade was backed into the the vault door as Croc backhanded him once more, this time landing the hit. Deathstroke answered by taking hold of Croc and slamming him into the door head first before tossing him back. Slade ended the fight by this time rolling an incindary grenade to Croc and watching it go off under his feet, setting him ablaze.

 _"You aren't even worth the boots I could make out of you."_ Deathstroke turned away and back to the door. _"Cyborg, how's the door going?"_

 _"Now I know why everything else was so easy to crack. They spent every cent and resource in reinforcing this vault."_

Deathstroke looked back over his shoulder as he heard Croc hissing angrily in his direction.

 _"Never mind, I've found the key."_

Croc is sent flying through the vault door, knocking it down in the process. Deathstroke walks into a brightly lit hallway. As in, the floors were even made of lights it was so bright. On the walls were pods, smugged up from the inside by some sort of fog, leaving only shillouettes of people to be made out from them.

 _"What is this?"_ Slade asks himself.

He then spins around and grabs a Batarang before it could hit him.

 _"This your handy work, Wayne?"_

Batman walks into the room.

 _"On the contrary, this is the first I'm learning about this place. I'll have to look into it, after I deal with you."_ Bats answers.

The two begin their duel. In unison, the two throw projectiles at one another, a Batarang hitting Slades chest and a flash grenade hitting Bats face. After shrugging off the others stun attack, the two dash towards each other. Slade uppercuts Bats with his sword while Batman answers by shooting his wrist blades into Deathstroke. Batman then follows up by swinging his cape into his face, stunning him for the slightest second and allowing Bats to get in a knockdown tackle that included a ram into the chest, headbutt and leg breaker combo.

Slade leaps back up and opens fire with his Oozies. Bats escapes harm by tossing a smoke pellet to the ground and vanishing. He then appears behind Slade. But before Bats could attack, Deathstroke catches him in a tornado kick, knocking Bats back and stunning him. Slade then took hold of Bats and slammed his head into one of the pods. Slade kicks Batman back and turns to the damaged pod as it now hung off the wall, barely connected to it. He then pryed it off and tossed the pod at Batman, smashing him into the ground.

Batman got back to his feet and powered up, punching his fists together and activating a momentary electric charge in them. Each sock now tazzed Deathstroke, preventing him from countering for five punches. Batman pushes Slade back, near the entrance of the room but is stopped by a combo breaking swipe from Slade sword. Deathstroke quickly rolled out an incindary, setting Bats on fire and stunning him in place. This gave Slade time to hoist up the downed vault door and dash forward with it, knocking Batman back to the ground.

 _"You're good, Bats. But I'm better."_

Deathstroke walks over to a pod that has yet to be plugged into the wall and opens it to find Jinx. Jinx awakens and climbs out of the pod.

" _Let's get going my little paycheck. Your master will be missing you if we don't-"_ Slade stops as Jinx begins screaming.

She falls to her knees and grips her head. Deathstroke backs up as she curls up onto the floor.

 _"What have you done?"_ Batman shouts, getting back up.

" _Return to your rehabilitation pod!"_ A robotic voice commands.

Batmand and Deathstroke stand back to back as several robotic men, similar to the one Braniac invaded earth with, surround them. On their chest plates read M.E.T.A.L.L.O.

 _"New toys of yours Bats?"_

 _"I don't have that much money."_


	4. Chapter 3, Harley Quinn

**Belle Reeve Prison Yard**

Rioting cons and officers collide in the prison yard of Belle Reeve. The Batjet landing a few feet over the ground of the yard. Out steps Batman and Harley Quinn. Harely holding a bat as Bruce turns to her.

 _"Don't worry, it's stainless steel._ " Harley says while squeezing the bat.

The two then march forward as Batman shrugs Harley's comment off. The duo find Croc and Raven facing off in the yard. Both combatants stop and look to the new challengers.

 _"Batman!"_ Croc hisses. _"Two birds for the price of one."_

 _"Bats are a flying mammal you imbecile!"_ Raven answers him. _"Though, I would not mind clipping his wings."_

Batman readies for a fight. Harely than steps in his way and faces Raven.

 _"Sorry Tweety, but you're gonna have to get through ME first. It's what sidekicks do."_

 _"The lot of you waste my time! I have bigger fish to swallow!"_ Croc shouts before turning and slamming the doors to the prison open by ramming into them.

 _"I'll get Croc, you take care of Raven."_ Batman says.

 _"On it Bats!"_ Harely agrees and readies for the fight by pulling an actual steel bat from her sleeve.

Harely strikes first by tossing a baseball into the air and batting it into Raven's head. Raven, while dazed, stumbles back slightly. This allows Harely to use her bat as a vaulting pole and divekick into Raven, sending her flying back. Harley readies her bat as Raven bounces back towards her and takes a swing at her knocking her back to the floor. Harely then looms over the former Titan and slams the bat into her back three times before using it like a golf club to knock her away. Harely slings the bat over her shoulders and kicks up a leg while letting out a little giggle.

Raven stands back up and readies to strike back. She punched her fist into the ground, sending a fault line of red aura to underneath Harley's feet where several spikes made of the ground bolt up and send Harley fliping into the air, similar to Jinx's attack. Raven contniues by cutting her hands across the air, sending out not blades made of her focused energy but Ravens. Harley blocked the flock and answered it by putting a grenade with her baseball bat over to Raven. Harley then vaulted back over to Raven, knocking her back, chucked another grenade at her as she bounced back in her direction, watching as the two collided in mid air.

 _"You're going back in your cage, pretty bird!"_ Harely exclaims.

 _"She's coming with us."_ Harley hears a voice say.

As she turns she finds Damien Wayne, Robin, facing her with his sword drawn.

 _"Baby bird! I've been meaning to ask ya, which spots in your room did you play with yourself? I'd like to avoid coming in contact with those areas."_

 _"I'm going to shut that trap of yours once and for all. Right here, right now, I'll do what Batman didn't have the spine to do for all this time and put an end the Joker's legacy."_

The two begin their fight. Robin, hitting Harely with a scatter shot of three Birdarangs. He then throws a shiruken into her kneecap, stunning Harley in place. Damien then leaps over, and thrusts his Katana forward, skewring Harely through the gut, hoisting her over his head and tossing her off his blade by swinging it down. He then leaps up as Harley gets back to her feet and tosses three smaller shiruken across the ground with flashing tips. All three explode, hitting Harely back and sending her into the air with the last one in line.

Harley gets back up, slamming the bat into the ground in a slight rage. She then turns back to Damien and vaults over to him. Damien blocks her kick, however, and answers with a vertical cut with his sword, knocking Harely back. Harely snaps back and acts quick, grabbing a set of weights from the yards exercise equipment and slamming it over Robin's head. She then slams the bat into his back three times and putts him away. Harely then powers up by taking a hit of laughing gas. The next Shiruken Robin threw at her wound up recieving now reaction from Harley while she was in this state of mind. Instead, she shrugged everything off with a smile and continued with her own attacks, uninterrupted. Batting a baseball into Robin's face, rolling a grenade to him, and using more weights from the pile of equipment was no longer a problem for the clown princess of Justice.

Robin, while down, was not out. He leapt back up and dashed towards Harley. He preformed his thrust attack, skewering Harley once more and tossing her back. Harley answered by getting up and rolling a can of laughing gas down the path to Robin, stunning him by forcing him into laughter for a small moment. Harley then vaulted over, but avoided connecting her kick to him, and grappled the former sidekick and son of Batman. She wrapped the bat around Damien's head and pulled him in for a headbutt, before falling back and kicking him over her head.

 _"Consider that a spanking!"_

 _"Hahaha. Hohoho. Hehehe. Hahaha."_

 _"What in the blue blazes?..."_ Harely looked on in shock as she turned around. _"Is this somekind of joke!?"_

 _"Mama, don't you recognize me mama?"_ Dula Dent asked, her face painted pale and a red smile smugged over her face with some streaks indicating it may have been fresh blood. Her straight jacket was snapped and she held a walking cane with a green top hat.

 _"I ain't your mama, poser!"_

 _"And here I thought you'd accept me regardless. I even went to the trouble of getting all dolled up for you. Clock kings cane, Mad Hatter's, well, hat. Do you wanna see what else I have up my selvees?"_ Dula asks, while holding up her cane as The Joker would his crowbar.

The two approach one another, Harely makes the first move by using her bat like a pooleque and jab at Dula with it. Dula laughs the pain off however, proving how she earned the title of "Joker's Daughter", and counters with a good slam over the head by her cane, knocking Harley down to the ground. Dula follows it up with a kick to her downed opponents face followed by a low swing with her cane, sending Harley flying back. Harely gets back up and counters with her laughing gas tank roll, stunning Dula in place. She then takes a ball and chain placed in front of the door to the prison, and swings it around before slamming it into Dula's gut.

Dula rises back up, laughing through the pain. She then tosses out a number of chattering teeth that land on the ground and work their way to Harely's direction. Harley leaps over them as the explode after passing her, but was not prepared for what was waiting for her on the other side. Dula had gotten in close enough to draw a revolver with a cartoonishly long barrel and fire it off in her face. Instead of an actual round going off, we see some pink gas and confetti shoot out. The gas seemed to have poisoned Harely as her body begins to move in the opposite directions she wanted to go. Instead of steeping back and away from Dula, she was walking towards her. Instead of ducking, she was jumping. All the while, she grunted as if in little bursts of pain while the gas was in effect. Dula then grappled Harely, pulling her face in to take a close look at the flower placed on her chest, only for acid to squirt in her face as Dula laughed. Dula then sidestepped Harley and used her cane to sweep Harely's legs out from underneath her.

Harley leapt back up, slamming her bat into the ground in anger. She then batted a baseball into Dula's face, following it up with another Luaghing Gas Tank. Harely vaulted over, kicking Dula back and batting her as she bounced back over. She then took hold of some of the weights in the backyard and tosses them into Dula, keeping her to the ground until she ran out of weights to throw.

 _"Now that's funny!"_ Harely stated.

She then stormed over to Dula and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

 _"You wanna be like the Joker so bad, little goil? Let me help send ya to hell then!"_ Harely says pulling out a knife and readying to stab Dula with it.

She pauses and starts to calm down. Harley then tosses the knife away and nods her head.

 _"No. No, not again. Never again."_ Harely tells herself.

 _"Live a little!"_ Dula shouts, gassing Harley with her flower.

Harely coughs and reawakens in front of a mirror. She turned and looked around to find that she was standing in some sort of Jokerfied version of The Batcave.

 _"Where the Arkham am I?_ "

Harely did not notice that her reflection was no longer mimicing her but instead was watching her. She then turned as she heard glass shatter. Before her stood an exact replica of herself.

 _"Well what do ya know? I finally get to beat down the person I hate the mostest in the world!"_

The fight of the two Harely's had begun. The fake Harely took hold of the mirror frame behind her and threw it at the real Harely, sending her flying back. Harely got back up and batted her baseball at the fake, whom in return blocked it. She then batted her own baseball at Harely who also blocked it. The fake then rolled out a tank of laughing gas, forcing Harley to jump it and leaving her open to another baseball. Harely was pushed back but rebound quick enough to his the Jokermobile in the background, firing rockets at the fake. Harely then picks up a spare tire and tosses it, rolling down the path to the fake, running her over.

The Fake springs back up and swings over to Harely by grabbing onto one of the ceiling lights. It lands behind Harely, And slams her with the bat. Harely is left helpless as the fake preforms combo after combo on her head, but manages to break away by bolting up with enough force to push the fake back. Harely then rolls a tank of laughing gas, stunning the fake and grapples her, throwing her over and away. As the fake makes its way back to Harely, Harely herself backs up and ends up near the Batmech Suit used to counter Bane. She leaps off of it and leaves a bomb strapped to the chest of the suit, letting it go off as the duplicate stands in front of it.

 _"There's only one Joker in this deck, phony! Pffft!"_

Everything begins to go back to normal as Harely comes out of her drug induced state. She looks around as the cons begin to run back towards the prison.

 _"Say, what's with all the hubba?"_ Harely turns and widens her eyes at what she sees.

An army of the Metallo androids marches through the prison yard. The gates to the yard and outside world open up as General Savage walks in. The droids marching by him on both sides.

 _"You've played your part well Doctor Quinn. Now sleep."_


	5. Chapter 4, Batman

**Belle Reeve Meta Human Containtment Department**

Batman and Deathstroke fought side by side, beating back the various Metallos with every weapon in their arsenal.

 _"There's a too many of them."_ Batman said.

 _"Take as many with as you can."_ Deathstroke answers.

Batman readied for the Metallo horde marching towards him. The first Metallo stood from across to him. Batman leapt up, gliding back by using his cape, and tossed a line of four Batarangs, sticking them into the ground and Metallo where he was standing in the way. Each Batarang blew up, knocking Metallo back but not toppling him. Batman landed, drawing a grapple gun to hook and pull in Metallo, meeting his back with a cartwheel kick that slams him into the ground. Batman then presses down with his knee, pinning Metallo to the ground, and pulls his head back, snapping it before getting back up. The Metallo unit explodes as Batman leaps a few feet back.

Another takes its place. This unit was more active, so much so that it made the first move, opening fire with a Kryptonite charge electric volt produced by its altered arm. It then summoned another to jump up behind Batman, lock him in a bare hug, and self destruct. Bats was far from defeated though, as he got back up he charged up his electric gloves, stunning the Metallo unit with each punch, and frying its circuts. The Metallo unit, unable to take much more, explodes, stunning Batman long enough for another Metallo to take the previous units place and grapple him. It locked its cold hand around Batman's throat, hoisting him up into the air, and then launched him into the ceiling with a detaching arm that blew up just a second after detaching.

Batman leapt back up and socked his fist into the ground before taking his battle postion. Bats tossed a Batarang, hitting Metallo in his chest and watching it explode. He then tossed another that sent out an electric stun, locking Metallo in place. Batman took the chance to shot another grappling hook at Metallo and pull him in for another cartwheel kick into the ground. The final unit then blew up after sustaining too much damage.

 _"Is it me or are they getting tougher?"_ Deathstroke asks as the two stand back to back.

 _"They're adapting. With every unit we put down, the others rebuild to counter the threat."_ Batman answers. _"Grab the girl, we're leaving."_

 _"Don't need to tell me twice. Jinx, to your feet."_

Jinx was hunched to the floor, rubbing her head. Her eyes then began to shine brightly as she gritted her teeth and let out a pain filled moan.

 _"Obey..."_ A voice in the back of Jinx's mind echoed.

She then threw her arms apart, sending out a wave of her aura that sent all nearby Metallo's flying back and ones further from her to fritz out. Slade was knocked back by the bubble as Batman, only a few feet behind Slade, turned and shileded himself with his cape. Batman lowered his cape and looked to Jinx as she hovered a few feet from the ground with a tattered straight jacket around her, glaring to him.

Batman readied for another fight. Jinx threw the first strike, sending an aura blade across the air. Batman easily blocked but in reality it was a distraction. As he deflected the blade with his cape, Jinx stomped to the floor, sending a beam of pink energy under Batman's feet and causing the earth to spike up from under him. Batman rebounded in the air, gliding back down with his cape and towards Jinx. While in mid air, he drew his grapple gun and shot it in Jinx's direction, hooking on to her and zip lining into her for a dive kick.

Jinx levitated back up, swinging up with her aura charged hand and clawing at Batman. Bats blocked and countered by shooting out his wrist blades. He then charged up his tazzer gauntlets and stunned Jinx in place, ending the fight by tackeling her, head butting her and snapping her leg as she falls to the ground.

 _"Need to work on your mentoring skills."_ Batman says to Deathstroke as he helps him back up.

 _"Damien seems to think I'm doing well."_ Deathstroke answers as he stands on his own _._

The two then turn as they hear a slow clap. Savage walks down the hall and towards the duo.

 _"Impressive, I can see why the two of you mortal men can stand amongst the gods."_ Savage stated.

 _"I don't believe my sword and I have had the pleasure of meeting you, general..."_ Deathstroke pauses, awaiting for a name.

 _"Savage. Vandal Savage. Mr. Wilson, Mr. Wayne. I'm a fan of sorts to the both of you. Have been for a long while."_

 _"What's the meaning of this facility? Why are all of these people locked in here!?"_ Bats asks, demanding an answer.

 _"Do you have any other ways in mind to restrain those that can move a city with their mind? Besides, they make a perfect power source to my new legion."_

 _"Legion? You're charging the robots with..."_ Batman stops to take in the morbid idea of all the earths heroes and villains being used as living and comatosed batteries.

 _"Now that's sick, and I kill people for a living."_ Slade adds.

 _"Sick, brilliant. All just words that can be used to describe my method of policing the globe. I personally prefer 'effective' if I were to choose one myself. However, I believe actions speak louder then the words of man."_ Vandal says, as a new squad of Metallos march out from behind him and into the room.

Batman and Slade glance to each other and nodded before charging into the fight with the mechanized swat team. Vandal drew a rapier sword and approached Batman.

 _"I'm putting an end to this!"_ Batman exclaimed _._

 _"You are but a child to me, and like all misbehaving children I shall discipline you."_

The two approached each other. Batman striking first but failing to stun Vandal. The general blocked with his sword, then ducked as Batman preformed a stun attack by using his cape. Vandal answered and struck the first knockdown blow by sweeping upwards with his sword, seeing Batman flying back. Savage dashed over to Batman and stomped down on him before driving his sword into him. Vandal stepped back as Bats leapt back up, and drew a flintlock pistol, shooting Batman.

Bats got back up, punching his fists together. He shot a grappled hook at Vandal, sticking it to him, and pulled him over before leaping into the air and kicking him into the floor. Vandal bounced off of the ground and into the air where Batman took three more shots before sending Vandal flying backwards. Bats then tossed a Batarang into the floor in front of Vandal, so that when he got back up and headed towards Bats, it would detonate under his feet and sending him flying back into the air, wher Batman would use his grappled gun on him once again and repeat the juggling process.

The general bolted back up, swinging his sword to his side while recollecting himself. Vandal took another shot with his flintlock, then stood aside while a Metallo unit flew by and self-destructed into Batman. Batman leapt off of one of the pods into the background, and behind Vandal, taking hold of him by the head and slamming his face into one of the pods in the background. Vandal answered with a grapple, grasping Bat's by the throat and hoisting him into the air, cracking some bones in his grip before tossing Bats aside. Batman stood back up as Vandal dashed to him and tossed a smoke pellet to the floor, vanishing and reappearing a few feet behind the general. There, Bats tossed his Batarang and skewered it into Vandals chest, tazzing him with it and knocking him down.

Batman walks over to Vandal, observing the k.o.'d general. Slade then steps up next to him.

 _"Want me to do the honors?"_ Deathstroke asks.

 _"Nobody else is dying today."_ Batman answers. " _Brother Eye, shut this place down."_

 _"I am afraid I can not do that, Batman."_ Brother Eye answers.

 _"What?"_

 _"Hehehe..."_ Vandal chuckles while coming to. _"Brother Eye belongs to me now, Mister Wayne."_

 _"How!?"_

 _"Sorry Bats."_ Harely reveals herself as Batman and Deathstroke turn to see her entering the room.

 _"Harley?"_

 _"Guilty as charged, I think I've been brain scrubbed."_

Vandal gets back to his feet as the two face Harley. Slade then turns and faces Vandal, leaving Batman to handle Harley.

Batman starts by tossing a Batarang into the floor in front of Harley. Quinn steps back and takes a swing with one of her baseballs instead. Bats easily blocks this, bouncing the ball off of his bulletproof cape. The Batarang explodes automatically, running out its own time before Harley could reach it. With the path clear, Harley rolls a can of laughing gas at Bats, who easily dodges it by leaping into the air and gliding a bit. Bats answers before touching. The ground and grapple hooks into Harley, diving in with a a sped up kick. Now up close to Harley, Batman held the advantege, charging up his tazzer gauntlets and preform the five hit combo on Harely. He then tackles her, headbutts her and snaps her leg.

Batman backs up, demanding Harley stays down. Instead, she leaps back up and hits herself in the head pleading for the voices to stop talking. Harley lands her first blow by vaulting over to Bats and kicking into him. She then swung the bat over his head and preformed a cresent kick that sent him flying back up after being hunched over from the blow to the head. Before Bats could hit the ground, Harley, in an ironic sort of way, bats Batman across the room.

Batman lands in a pod of his own, the force of the impact causing it to malfunction and electrocute him as he lies within it. It then explodes, sending him flying through the stone wall and out of the prisons inner center. Batman comes to a rolling stop, landing in Prison Yard where Harley quickly regroups with him.

Batman leaps back up, slamming his fist into the ground and ready for another round. This time, he strikes hard and fast, tossing a Batarang into Harley's chest, tazzing her. He then throws another into the ground in front of her and grapples her as she comes out of her disoriented state, forcing her over the Batarang as it explodes underneath her and knocking her into the air. As Harley fell back to the ground, Batman grabbed a weight to the side of him and swung it into Harley, knocking her back.

 _"I'm going to help you Harley."_ Batman says to Harley as she's laid out on the hall floor, out cold.

 _"But first I need to figure out what's wrong with you."_

 _"Isn't it obvious, Mister Wayne?"_ Vandal says, stepping forward while holding Deathstrokes mask in his hand. _"I've won."_

 _"What game are you playing at, Savage?"_

 _"I'm only playing the game you and your friends started so many years ago. The one Joker placed on the table for all to join in on. The one that the Man Of Steel was dominating at until he lost his sight towards the finish line. The one you constantly try to win at yet seem to fail with every roll of the dice. I just happen to play this game far better than you. Then him. Then all great minds combined. And that's because I've had a far longer time to plan out all of my moves. Now surrender to me vigilante scum."_

 _"You're forgetting, I've toppled Superman."_

 _"Superman didn't hold the trigger to kill thousands at once. Within everyone of these pods, with everyone of my captives heads, I have several micro explosives ready to go off, ending all their lives. Ending her life."_ Vandal gestures to Jinx. _"Do you think you can recover from a second Metropolis?"_ Vandal challenged Batman while holding a small trigger in his hand.

Batman lowered his fists, and stood ideally as Metallos surrounded him.

 _"Welcome to the Squad, Mister Wayne."_


	6. Chapter 5, Robin

**The Prison Yard**.

Damien awakens. He sits up, rubbing his head. Then turns as several shadows are cast over him.

 _"Halt!"_ A robotic voice echoed.

The Metallo Units loomed over Damien.

 _"Scanning genetic code. Meta genes undetected."_ The Metallo unit stated.

All the units then turned and walked away.

 _"Meta-Human detected."_ The Metallo unit said as the squad made their way to an unconscious Raven.

One of the Metallo's stops as a Birdarang is struck into the back of its head. It turns and faces Damien.

 _"I may only be human..."_ Damien stops and let's the Birdarang detonate the head of the Metallo unit. _"But I'm more dangerous than any supermen you'll find."_

The Metallo's begin to march their way towards Damien. He strikes the first one, the leader, with a Birdarang that sticks into its chest plate, detonating. Robin then leaps up and tosses his three shirukens into the floor, the last in line being the only one to hit Metallo as it explodes, causing him to stumble back. Meanwhile, Robin used the time to dash forward and get in close enough to use his skewer move on Metallo, causing him to explode as he hits the floor. A second Metallo takes it's place and opens its chest compartment, blasting a beam of Kryptonite energy into Robin's face, pushing him back as it does so. Metallo then gripped him by the shoulder and punched it's free arm into Robin's gut, altering it into a tazzing gun that shot Damien backwards. Damien rebound and tossed a smoke pellet to the floor, stunning Metallo. He then tossed another Birdarang into Metallo's chest, this time tazzing it. Metallo fell back and detonated upon hitting the ground.

A third Metallo stepped up. For this one, Robin traded out his weaponry, sheathing his katana and drawing his tazzer staff. With the staff, Damien was able to reach further to land an electric charged strikes at a further distance. Preforming the skewering move by ramming one end of the staff into the gut of Metallo, and vaulting him over his head after discharging a short zap into it. And similar to Harley with her bat, he was able to catch back up with Metallo, vaulting over to it and divekicking it upon landing. The beaten unit explodes, pushing Damien back and allowing another to fall out of the sky and take its place where it once stood. The Metallo took advantage of Robins dazed state and gripped him by the throat, crunching it before propelling him into the sky with a Rocketpowered fist that would detonate in his face. Robin was battered but still standing, keeping a fair distance between him and Metallo, crouching beneath its second Rocketpowered fist attack and using the staff to strike its knee before swinging it up and sending it flying back through the air, causing it to explode upon hitting the ground.

 _"Cheap toys. Are these more of fathers gadgets?"_ Robin asks before turning to the sound of a birds call.

What he saw was chilling. Dula Dent was back up and holding a knife up to Raven's throat.

 _"Which birds wings should I clip first?"_ Dula asks. _"The black bird or red bird?"_

Damien answers with silence.

 _"... So be it. Ladies first!"_ Dula shouts, ready to slit Raven's throat.

A beam than strikes her from the sky, causing her to release Raven.

 _"Good job Cy!"_ Robin says as he runs ahead.

 _"Believe me, it was my pleasure."_ Cyborg answers over the comlink.

Robin then dive kicked into Dula as she was coming out of her dazed state. He then drew his katana as Dula tossed around her knife in both hands.

 _"Ohoh! The baby bird vs the Joker's Daughter? We'd make our papa's proud!"_

The two begin their duel. Dula grabs one of the weights behind her and swings it at Robin. Damien acts quickly and leaps into the air, hovering with his cape as he dodges the weight, and follows it up with three of his shiruken's being tossed into the ground. Dula is struck by only two of the explosions, forcing her back. A red target then appears under her feet, the perimeter of it closing in on the center as Dula continues to walk around and the marker continues to follow her. From the sky then blasts down a beam of red energy, a little Elctronic Eye help from Cyborg, and is stunned by a tazzer like current running through Dula's body. Robin takes the opportunity to dash attack her, swiping by not once, not twice but three times. He then stops in front of her, spins his blade around, and rams it back, into Dula, before pulling it out and swinging her across the floor.

Dula laughed as she stood back up, slamming her own cane into her head to pump her back up for the next fight. She tossed out some chattering teeth, having them march towards Robin whom answers by tossing his shirukens into the ground, each set of weapons detonating each other. Dula then spins around and launches a pie, oddly enough, catching Damien off guard and having the creamy desert explode in his face, launching him backwards. Dula struts over to Robin, not seeing the target reapperaing under her feet. Before she could strike again, Dula is struck by another Satelite beam, allowing Robin to turn the tables and grapple the clown princess of crime. Damien socked Dula in the face, causing her to tilt her upper body back, and then ran up her, twisting in the air and swinging his katana down on her, striking Dula down.

" _This is for Metropolis."_ Damien said as he held his hand around the collar of Dula's prison uniform and pointed his swords tip at her throat.

 _"Damien!"_ A voice shouted.

Robin looked to his Katana, seeing a pair of red beams reflecting off of it. He thurned and found Kara, The Supergirl, hovering down to him.

 _"Just my luck. Not bad enough father fights to keep murderers alive but he's brainwashed you into doing it too."_ The young Wayne says while tossing Dula aside.

 _"It's not our place to make that choice Robin. Besides, things seem to be taking a more unexpected turn."_ Kara answers while looking to a downed Metallo.

She then stumbles back, cringing, as the glow of the Metallo's Kryptonite core radiates to her. Damien then smirks and takes a fighting stance.

 _"Well what do you know? It is my lucky day after all."_

The two engage in combat. Supergirl, while weakend, was far from helpless. She punched into the ground beneath her, sending out a shockwave that sent Damien flying into the air. Before he could hit the ground, Kara dashed across the prison yard and bolted past the falling Robin, tackling him across the yard while leaving an after image of when they made contact. Damien gets back to his feet and tosses a smoke pellet to the ground, stunning Kara and preforming his thrust attack with her. After throwing her to the ground, he then leaps up and tosses his three shirukens across the floor and under Supergirl, detonating all three where she stood. To finish her, Robin tossed a Birdarang into Supergirl gut, having it tazz her upon impact.

Kara leapt back up, undeterred. She then took a deep breath, filling her lungs the longer she made it, and released a mighty gust when Robin came too close, sending him flying across the yard. Kara then flew straight up into the air, out of sight. And came crashing back down, on top of Damien. Things looked bleak for Robin as the tables were turned, but a miracle in the form of an Elctronic Eyes targeting system then appeared underneath Supergirl, blasting an electrifying beam of energy down onto her. Damien preformed his three dash grapple attack and ends the fight with an incindenary Birdarang to the chest.

 _"Wait there, traitor, I'll deal with you in a little bit."_ Robin says while looking down to the defeated and depowered Supergirl.

He then turns his attention to Dula Dent, unsheathing his sword.

 _"Robin! Damien! It doesn't have to be like this!"_ Supergirl shouts out, struggling to lean up, the Kryptonite next to her weakening her with every passing second. _"You... Can be... Better!"_

Damien stops, looming over Dula, and looks to his blade seeing his own reflection starring back at him.

 _"We don't have much time left, do what you gotta do Damien!"_ Cyborg says through their comlink.

Robin then looks back and sees the passing Kara trying her darnedest to crawl away from the Kryptonite corpse of the Metallo husk. At this point we're left at a crossroads as Robin must choose, kill the Joker's Daughter or save the last daughter of Krypton? For this instance, we'll choose save.

Kara continues to struggle, only to stop and look up as a foot kicks the husk away. Robin looks back down and points to her with his sword.

 _"Remember, I let you live."_

 _"You help the enemy?"_ A voice echoes, catching Robin's attention.

Raven was back to her feet, or hovering off of the ground to be more exact. Her and Robin exchange some glares, stopping only when several Metallo's surround them.

 _"Cy, get us out of here."_ Robin says while taking a battle stance.

 _"I'm on it. Simple as one, two, thre-"_ Cyborg stops as Brother Eye appears on the screen before him. _"What!?"_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Brother Eye, he's in the system. But ho- AHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"CYBORG!"_ Robin shouts.

Robin glances over his shoulder as Supergirl stands back up.

 _"Didn't need Super Hearing to know somethings not right on Cyborgs end."_ Kara said.

Her, Robin and Raven then stood back to back as the mob of Metallo's closed in on them.

 _"Azerath. Meteron. ZENTHOS!"_ Raven spoke her iconic spells, opening an Event Horizion and teleporting the three away.

* * *

 **Titans Tower, the outside.**

The trio reappears, standing in front of the Titans doorstep.

 _"Titans Tower? Seriously?"_ Robin asks.

 _"It was all that I could think of in such a rush."_ Raven answers.

Before anything else could be said, Raven is then struck by a Starvolt, knocking her out cold. The others then look up to see Starfire floating down.

 _"You've brought the murderer of Dick Grayson to me, Kara. I thank you for that."_ Starfire tells her fellow Titan.

" _No, Kori. He..."_ Supergirl, still drained from the Kryptonite exposure, collapses.

 _"I shall take it from here."_ Starfire says, ready for a fight.

Robin blocked Stars first attack, shielding himself froma Starvolt with his cape, and managed to counter with a Birdarang to her torso. The incendiary having little effect on Starfire due to her natural resistance to pyro based attacks. Starfire then socked the ground causing a quake that rattled up Damien, giving her enough time to dash over and preform an uppercut that was followed by her flying a loop into the air and blasting both voltcharged fists into Damien's chest, sending him flying back and skidding into the ground. Damien leapt back up and countered by taking hold of Starfire and slamming her head into a giant rock to the side of them. He then leapt off of the rock, leaving an explosive attached and watching from behind Starfie as it blew up in her face. Flung into the air by the impact, Star was helpless as Damien leapt into the sky and tossed down three shirukens where Star would land, making it so that she ws met with several explosives the moment she landed.

Starfire, enraged as we see her socking her voltcharged fists together, collects herself and her strength. Damien was still on his own as the scorned princess locked her sights on him. Starfire, fed up with the tricks of Dick Grayson's killer, lifted the rock behind her and threw it atop of Damien's head. Had he not been taking a steady dose of the Kryptoninan-enhancement pills, he would have surely died right then and there. But for the time being, he was able to stand back up. Starfie was not about to end it there, however, as she was already dashing towards him and firing off a scatter volt shot to stun him in place. Starfire then took hold of Robin, locking him in a bear hug from behind and flying into the sky with him, returning to the ground head first and releasing him into it before diverging from course and saving herself.

Damien was hurt but not defeated. In true fashion to being the son of the bat and grandchild to the demons head, he rose once more with his blade in hand. He tossed a smoke pellet down, stunning Starfire, and pulled out a grappling hook that skewered Starfire in the shoulder and pulled him towards her, divekicking into her face and pushing her back. Damien lands after a flip through the air and pulls out another Birdarang, this time one that would work more effectively on someone such as Starfire as it freezes her. While imprisoned within the ice, Robin preforms his skewer attack on Star and tosses her across the field.

 _"I've said so before, it. Was. An. Accident."_ Robin states with an annoyed yet tired tone.

Starfire, while hunched over on the ground, gained her second wind. Clenching her fist as it was consumed by her volt energy and her eyes glown equally as green. She then turns and dashes towards Robin. He steps back readied to swing his sword but pauses instead. Kara had gotten back up and stepped in the way of Starfire, grabbing her by the wrists.

 _"Kori! I need you to calm down! Don't look to him! Look at me!... Look at me."_ Supergirl's method of reaching her friend slowly but surely working.

Starfire had returned to her senses.

" _I know how you feel. Trust me, I do. But something weird is going on."_ Supergirl stopped for a moment as Blue Beetle and Firestorm approached them from the tower.

She then turned to find Raven back on her feet.

 _"Something that seems to involve all of us, heroes and whatever you guys call yourselves. Perhaps we can find some answers in the tower."_

 _"Whoa, you sure about that? Letting daughter of evil and grandson of assassins over there into our tower?"_ Beetle asks.

 _"Sure. And if they misbehave, well hell. I'm Supergirl."_

The six then began to make their way to Titans Tower.


	7. Chapter 6, The Flash & Green Arrow

A news broadcast on GNN showing that Gotham City has been thrown into chaos as the former inmates of Arkham struggle in fending off the Metallo horde. Then another of Coast City as Metallo and his brothers march through the street, only having a couple being snipped by a beam of green energy blast through the chests of two. And finally, the monument built up to the history of Superman in the city of Metropolis as the Metallo's deface it.

 _"Gotham, Coast City, and Metropolis."_ Supergirl says while biting her lip at the sight of the scene in Metropolis. _"Anyone who has displayed extraordinary capabilities seems to be on these robots most wanted list for the time being."_

 _"Metallo."_ Robin interrurpts. _"That's what they call themselves."_

 _"And you know because...?"_ Firestorm asks.

 _"I put a number of them down before the traitor came for me."_

 _"Traitor?"_

 _"He's refering to me, Firestorm."_ Kara interrupts.

 _"Oh. *Cough* *Cough*, sorry. I think I'm chocking on the stench of bullcrap in the air."_ Firestorm added, getting Robin and Raven to both rise from their seats.

Firestorm, Beetle and Star rose up in response.

 _"Everyone calm down! Are we really going to pursue the past when it's the future at stake?"_ Supergirl exclaims in an effort to reason with everyone.

 _"Very well put, Supergirl."_ A voice says, catching everyone's attention.

The lights then go out as everyone seeks the speaker.

 _"Hey compadres, anyone else get the feeling we just stumbled into a horror movie?"_ Beetle asks.

The Window Monitor then turns back on, revealing the Brother Eye logo.

 _"Titans tower, oh how I missed ya baby."_ Cyborgs voice speaks through the TV system.

The eye on the screen changes color to match that of Cyborgs robotics.

 _"Cyborg? What happened back-"_ Robin tries to ask his friend only to be cut off.

 _"I happend, young Wayne."_ The image on screen changes to reveal Vandal Savage standing _"You're friend works for me."_

 _"And who are you?" Starfire asks._

" _I am the Caveman, the Prometheus that had bestowed the gift of fire onto mankind. All so that I can watch the world burn."_ Vandal answers. _"And it burns bright as of late."_

The Monitor goes black and leaves everyone in the dark. The Titans look to each other then back ahead as a BoomTomb opens up in the middle of the room. Several Metallo Units begin to flood in. Every Titan from both sides then leaps into action, with the exception of Kara who was busy sending out a distress signal.

 _"Calling all Titans, Titans Tower is under attack! I repeat, Titans Tower is under attack! Need aid, immideatly!"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In Metropolis**

A yellow and red streak tears through the city streets. Scores of the Metallos are taken out of the fight as the streak passes by them and they detonate. To the normal eye, this is all a civilian on the street would see. But to a Speedsters, one would see Kid Flash running around the Metallo's in the street, snapping their necks out of sockets, kicking their leg joints out of place and turning their own charging beams on each other. Yet, like any other man, he had to catch his breath.

 _"Three hours is too long."_ Wally tells himself.

He then hears the S.O.S through his ear piece.

 _"What? Kara! Star? Anyone?!"_ Wally asks frantically trying to get a response from someone and fully unaware of the Metallo creeping up behind him.

It altered its arm into that of a cannon similar to Cyborgs desing. It took aim at the back of Wally's head and charged up. Before he could fire however, a green arrow and red arrow shot out from both of its eyes. Wally turns, surprised to see a ready to blow Metallo overloading right in front of him. The Flash himself than bolted over and dragged Kid out of the blast radius. The two arrive at a rooftop next to Arrow and Arsenal.

 _"Getting slow Kid."_ Arsenal said.

 _"I got distracted. The Titans sent out a distress beacon. These things are over there as well. They're everywhere!"_

 _"And so is the League."_ Flash interrupts. _"The two of you go help the Titans, we got things from here."_

 _"We do? I mean of course we do!"_ Arrow adds _._

 _"Fine, but I'm not riding on Kids back."_ Arsenal says as he leaps off of the side of the building, taking aim with his bow and arrow.

 _"Good kids."_ Arrow states. _"So where do you want to die? High road or low?"_ He asks looking over the edge of the rooftop.

We are than left with the option between the two to follow. For the first fight, we'll take Flash.

 _"I'll take the streets. Watch my back."_

Flash arrives in the middle of the street in front of the Daily Planet, standing between both lanes of speeding traffic as a Metallo squadron approaches him. He bolts past the first Metallo, leaving it spinning in place, and knocks it down by sliding over and kicking him down.

 _"Just for the record, I'm only going do what I'm about to do cause you guys are robots, not cause I'm ex-Regime."_

The Metallo strikes first, firing off its rocket fist which Flash was not only able to deflect but redirect back at him by preforming a quick tornado spin in place. Flash then dashed forward and rammed into the dazzed unit, knocking him back and sending him skidding across the street. Metallo rises back up and fires some optic Kryptonite beams, pushing Flash back. He rockets forward to get in close to Barry, but moves too slow as the Flash speeds up and slows time around him down. With Metallo in close range and too slow to dodge, Flash kicks him in to the speeding traffic in the background in which he bounces off of a cars hood and flops back onto the street before exploding.

Flash punches the air building up some friction as a second Metallo enters the scene. The second starts with a chest scatter beam that stuns Flash in place, allowing him to take hold of him by the throat and launching him into the sky with his exploding rocket fist. As Barry lands back to the ground he takes a knee and builds up friction in place, changing the color of his lighting from yellow to red to blue before going pure white and dashing across the street not once, not twice, not three but four times in which he juggles his opponent into the air with each swipe. The second unit exploded, leaving Flash in the street.

Unbeknownst to Barry, however, he was being crypt up on from behind by Manbat as he swept down from the sky with his talons pointed out. But luckily, he had a guardian angle watching over him in the form of a grown man who dresses like Robin Hood with an assortment of arrows ranging from cartoonish and outlandish to straight up deadly. The arrow that launched out a rope to bind Manbats talons and knock him off course.

 _"Is that a giant bat?"_ Flash asked.

" _Sure isn't Bruce. You want him or Croc?"_ Arrow asks over their headpiece.

 _"Croc?"_ Flash turns to see Killer Croc flipping a car over in the street.

He then glances back to Manbat who had chewed his restraints off and took flight.

We shall follow Arrow for this fight, meaning...

 _"*Groan*... I got Croc."_ Flash answers.

 _"I figured as much."_ Arrow answers with Manbat perched behind him on the rooftops. _"So if there's a Manbat does that mean there's an Arrow Green?"_

Manbat struck first, dashing forward by soaring through the air, but was successfully blocked by Arrow who retaliated with a swat to the crotch from his bow and then using it to hook around his head and flip him over and into the ground. Arrow backed up, putting some distance between him and Manbat as he got back up. Oliver then shot an arrow into the ground between the both of them and shot another forward for Manbat to block with his wing. Manbat took flight and flew ahead, dashing once more, only for the arrow he passed above to release a net and ensnare him. Oliver slammed his bow into Manbats head and kicked him away, sending him flipping across the ground, and shot one more arrow into him, a high-ex that went off and freed him from his bindings.

Arrow flipped his bow around and chuckled. Manbat, less amused, howled out while perched on all fours. Manbat then flew up and into the sky, diving back out atop of Arrow, grabbing him by the shoulders and hoisting him back up with him before landing in the ground, stomping on Oliver as he does so. While on the ground Arrow manages to fire an arrow to taze Manbat in place. He then leaps back up and bats Manbat away with his bow, sending him flying and bouncing back after hitting the ground. As Manbat stood back up, he was swatted in the groin once more and had his head shoved into an AC unit on the rooftops before being tossed back and away.

 _"Eh, you're right. That was a bad pun even for me."_ Oliver said while putting his bow away.

He peered over the ledge of the building and waved to Barry who waved back with Croc pressed into the side of the Daily Planets wall. An arrow then hits the edge Oliver stood by, catching his attention. At the same time, a yellow streak slams into The Flash, knocking him over. Green ran for cover as three more arrows flew by and exploded in midair. Flash got back up and readied himself by taking a fighting stance. Oliver drew another arrow and took a breath.

At this point, the character choice is more just who's fight do you wanna see happen first? We'll continue on with Arrow's.

Oliver leapt out from cover and was met with Merlin standing a few feet away from him on the rooftop, perfectly mirroring his stance.

 _"Hit hard times Merlin?"_

 _"Haven't a choice, Vandal's got us all right where he wants. And I, you in my crosshairs."_

 _"On the count of three. One."_ Oliver then released his bow, launching his arrow.

Both arrows collide and detonate making a wall of smoke. Both Merlin and Oliver then charged towards the scene, clashing their bows and pushing each other back into the smoke. They searched around until the scene cleared and turned to find each other.

Arrow stuck first, firing an arrow that broke open and released a cloud of smoke, blinding Merlin. He dashed forward and tackled Merlin, slamming his bow into his head before getting off of him. Merlin answered by launching an arrow while on the ground and taze Arrow in place long enough for him to leap up and yank his legs out from under him with his bow. With him on the floor before him, Merlin went on to fire two more arrows into Oliver, the first being an incindary that roasted him and the second an explosive that sent him bouncing back.

Arrow leapt back up and changed his fighting style by folding the bow in half and equipping it to his wrist, turning it into a crossbow. It rapidly shot off a set of three arrows that went high to low to straight across and detonating in only a few seconds upon fire. Merlin was quick though and blocked the only arrow heading for him, yet was unaware of the fourth aimed at him for when he lowered his guard. From the crossbow launched an regular steel-tipped arrow on a piano wire rope that ran through Merlins torso and yanked him back to Oliver in similar fashion to Scorpion. Arrow met Merlin with a boot to the face and sent him flying backwards into the air where he shot another lined arrow into him and yanked him into the ground.

Merlin got back to his feet and shook off any dazzed confusion he had rattling in his head. Oliver had returned to his original method of bow weilding and shot one into the ground between the both of them. Merlin, smarter than Manbat, was not so easily tricked as he fired an arrow of his own straight across to set off the trap. But this would leave him open to a second arrow of Green's choosing, one that would blow open into a net and ensnare Merlin for a moment. Arrow than leapt into the air, shot another arrow into the ground and used it as a zipline to speed over to Merlin where he batted him with his bow and shot him in mid air with his last arrow.

 _"Guess ya got some disappointing news to give your master, huh?"_

Meanwhile, in the streets below, Flash was standing his ground, ready and waiting for Zooms next attack. He turned and clashed with Zoom as he sped up behind him, the two locked in a supersonic viberating struggle.

 _"Thawne, go home!"_

 _"I can't! Remember? Living paradox!"_

The two are pushed back in the middle of Metroplois' Streets.

The fight begins. Barry struck first, sliding into Zoom as he dashed at him, tripping the Reverse Flash in his tracks. Zoom responded by getting up and spinning in place, making a mini tornado that pulls Flash towards him for an infinite-mass punch to send Barry flying back. Zoom then dashes forward and tramples the downed Flash with a speedy jog back and forth over him. Flash gets back up and twists around, running in the opposite direction and out of view. He then reappears behind Zoom and rams into him, sending him bouncing forward. Flash then knelt down and began to charge up his friction, running over Zoom three times upon releasing his energy.

Zoom leapt back to his feet and coursed with friction. He struck back with a Liu Kang bicycle kick and landed a few feet in front of Flash. In response, Flash took hold of Zoom by the shoulders and viberated so fast that he phased into the ground, leaving only his head and shoulders above the assphault and allowing for him to be putted like a football out of the floor. Flash then trampled Zoom while he he was sprawled out on the floor and ended the fight.

 _"Maybe it is for the better that you'll never be born."_ Flash states.

 _"Careful."_ Arrow adds while zip lining down to the streets next to Flash. _"Might think you're starting to miss your Regime days."_

 _"Trust me Olly, like Zoom here, it's all in the past."_


	8. Chapter 7, Green Lantern

**Coast City, Twenty Miles From Metropolis.**

Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern corps is seen soaring through the sky, leaving a trail of Lantern energy behind as five Metallos rocket after him. Hal looks to his hand and constructs a baseball mit around it, then turns around and throws a baseball construct from it, letting it grow bigger and bigger the further it flies, nailing one of the Metallos. Another Metallo hovers up behind him and is caught in a beam of Hal's ring before being spun around and thrown into another charging Hal. A fourth flying next to the one blown up by the rouge unit, tackles Hal, demonstrating speed of Flash as it began discharging his friction lighting. The two fall back to Earth and explode in the street. Hal holds up the skull of the unit in his hand.

 **City Streets**

 _"Alas, poor Yorick. I knew he well Herechio."_ William Hand says as he hovers on down the street.

 _"Black Hand. You're quite the sight for today. What brings you out from the rock you dwelled under?"_

 _"The stench of death fills the air, Lantern. The ring tells me I will have so many friends to choose from after today. So I thought I'd bring some of yours out to play."_

As Black Hand finished his explination, two portals of swirling black energy opened up. Out stepped two bone chilling sights, phantoms of Jordan's past and casualties of war. Hovering slightly off the ground and a few feet away from Jordan were the Black Lantern resurrected corpses of Guy Gardner and John Stewart.

 _"Guy? John! You've gone too far this time Black Hand!"_

 _"I am not the one who put them in the ground."_ William answers as he steps back and the two former Green Lanterns make their way toward Hal.

 _"John. Gardner. I'm so sorry."_

 _"The time for forgivness has long since passed. Namely when you disarmed me."_ Guy answers.

Hal and Guy hover a few feet off of the street. Guy strikes first, leaping into the air and summoning a police cycle construct that rams into and explodes upon hitting Jordan. Hal gets back up and blocks the next attack, a sniper rifle constructs round, by building a renissance shield in front of himself. Hall then pushes the shield construct forward, thrusting it into Guy and knocking him to the sidewalk. Gardner then gets up and uproots a firehydrant, throwing it at Hal whom ducks under the flying city property. Guy then flies up as John takes his place. Hal uses a gut hook chain construct to take hold of a manhole cover and flings it at John, hitting him right in the head. Jordan follows up by summoning an ironmaiden around Stewart and swinging him over his head to the other side of the street. Hal charges his ring as John gets back up.

John leaps back up and summons a police cycle to hit Jordan. Hal dodges by leaping up and summons a small fighter jet construct around himself, dashing over the street while dropping four bombs, hitting Stewart with the last one. Hal lands next to John and is met with a sock to the gut, which is then followed by Stewart screaming a stream of black ooze and Black Lantern rings into Jordans face, before tossing him to the otherside of the street. John then leaps out of the street only for Guy to take his place. Gardner gives Hal no time to rebound as he leaps up and forms a small jet construct in similar fashion to Hal's earlier attack. But Jordan was quick, he had summoned the shield construct to counter, blocking three of the four bombs and only having to stumble forward from the force of the forth. He then twists around and uses the sniper construct on Guy, stunning him. Jordan finishes the fight by locking Guy into an Iron Maiden grapple attack.

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."_ Hal says to his icompacitated and former friends.

 _"Bravo!"_ Black Hand says while clapping. " _But let's change things up for a bit, shall we? It's to my understanding that Flash is nearby. You know who's not far behind."_

A black portal then opens up as a Black Lantern ring hovers in front of it. In the blink of an eye, a black sleeved hand puts the ring on. The Black Flash has now been given a physical form.

 _"Welcome back old friend."_ William says as he and Black Flash nod to each other.

Black Flash then walks around Black Hand and towards Hal.

 _"You, I have no problem putting down."_ Jordan states.

Black Flash is the first to strike, dashing across the street and spinning Jordan in place. He then follows up by preforming the bicycle kick only for Hal to break the combo by flexing some of his Lantern Energy out in all directions. Hal then forms a hand construct around Black Flash and tosses him over head, slamming him into the ground. Before landing back to the street below, Lantern uses his jet construct and bombs the Black Lantern as it stood back up. Black Flash, to escape the onslaught, goes intangible, phasing through the next attack of Green Lantern and then running out of view in the opposite direction, just to reappear behind him and give him and uppercut to knock him into the air. Before he could hit the ground, however, Black Flash dashes across the street, spinning Hal in mid air before preforming a somersault kick to propel him back into the assphault.

Green Lantern leap back up, shooting a beam of light into the sky to form the Green Lantern symbol. He then forms his shield construct, halting Black Flash right in his track as he tried to dash across the street once again, and countered by pushing forward with the shield, mowing down Black Flash in the process. Jordan then twists around and forms a mallet construct, swinging it down on Black Flash as he was still laid out on the floor. Black Flash stood back up and turned to Hal. He began to run in circles, forming a small tornado that was starting to pull Lantern towards him, and met him with another uppercut. Hal broke the combo while in midair and formed his jet construct, bombing Black Flash and sending him to the ground.

Green Lantern recharged his ring as Black Flash got back up, flexing as some lighting coursed up and down his body. Hal was the first to strike for this round, forming a platform underneath Black Flash's feet and pulling it out from underneath him, tripping him before swatting the platform over him. Black Flash goes intangible once more and runs through Jordan, solidifying behind him and grabbing him from behind, running around him and spinning him into a small tornado before letting him go and watching him go off kilter and bounce off to the side. Black Flash then dashed across the street and through Hal, causing him to spin in place. As soon as he came to a halt though, Jordan constructed a police cycle and guided it into Black Flash, ramming him to the floor and concluded the fight by constructing a mini-OA over him and sending it crashing it down onto him.

 _"Is that the best the Black Lanterns can offer?"_

 _"You want the best? Come forth!"_ Black Hand leaps back as two portals open up once again.

Out steps a Black Lantern version of Kyle Rayner and Nightwing.

 _"Kyle! Grayson! Black Hand, what have you done?!"_

Hal readied himself for the fight with Kyle. Rayner was the first to strike, constructing the police cycle and ramming it into Hal. Hal got back up and constructed the shield, blocking Kyles next attack, the sniper rifle construct, and pushed forward, knocking him down. With him sprawled on the floor, Hal formed the platform construct underneath Kyle and used it to fling him over head like a catapult only for it to swat down atop of him. Kyle bounced off the street as Grayson leapt into action. With constructs of his batons in each hand, both of which coursed with Black Lantern Lighting, he slammed both into the assphault of the street, sending out a discharge for a short distance and taze Hal from under his feet. Dick then combined both pieces of his staff to form it, extend it, and use it to vault across the street to dive kick the stunned Green Lantern. Following up the onslaught, Nightwing, or BlackWing in this form, splits his staff back into two, clangs both pieces together discharging a burst of electricity, and stunning Hal once again. He wrapped one of his batons around Hal's neck and leapt around him, perching on his back, before using his own body weight to toss him over and across the street. BlackWing laughed maliciously while violently slamming his batons into each other.

But Green Lantern had rose back up. He catches Grayson in the iron maiden construct and tosses him back, following it up by throwing a nearby manhole cover at the downed former Robin. BlackWing gets back up and leaps out of view as Kyle returns. Kyle begins his second round with Hal by uprooting a firehydrant and throwing it at Hal, whom blocks it. Kyle then attempts to act before Hal could do anything and leaps into the air, bent on forming the jet construct, but instead is shot down by the sniper rifle construct. Hal repeats the catapult attack, only this time flipping Kyle over and swatting him like a fly. Kyle rises back up and flies away, leaving BlackWing to take his place. Hal uses the jet construct and bombs Dick, only for him to block the attack. But Hal's true attention was revealed once he landed at the base of. Nearby street lamp and uproots it to bat Grayson across the face with it, knocking him back and down to the assphault.

Blackwing leapt back up, batting the ground with his staff. Blackwing tossed out a construct of a Birdarang, similar to his living forms way of doing so, only for Hal to block it easily as it exploded on contact. Bu this allowed Grayson the time to dash in and get up close to Green Lantern, pulling him in close and slamming both batons into the sides of his head at once, discharging some of the black lighting into his temples before kicking him back. Dick leapt back and allowed Kyle to have his turn at his former friend. Hal was barely fast enough to get back up and dash back as Kyle attempted to form the catapult construct. This left Rayner open for the rifle construct, followed by the shield construct as Kyle attempted to counter. Mowed down and laid out on the street, Hal puts Kyle back down by forming some steel beams form a construction site to drop down on the fallen Lantern. Grayson leaps in to take Kyles place. Hal, tired and near a busted up car, rips the door of the car off its hinges and thrusts it forward, shattering it upon hitting BlackWing. With Grayson down, Hal forms a massive robot boot step on him and backs up only a couple of inches afterwards. As BlackWing rises back up, still with some fight left in him, Hal dashes over to him and grabs hold of him, his eyes glowing Crimson as a low rumbled voice speaking _"Rage..."_ Can be heard echoing in the background. He then spews some red lantern energy from his mouth onto BlackWing before tossing him back.

 _"I never wanted this for any of you."_ Hal states.

With his back turned and front facing the disoriented Guy and John, Kyle dashes forward and tackles Hal from behind. The two fly into a nearby Cafe. Black Hand then looks to Guy and John as they collect themselves.

 **Coast City Cafe**

 _"What are you waiting for? Strike down the Green Lantern!"_

John and Gardner do as commanded and follow the two into the cafe. Kyle has constructed a chaingun and fired wildly with it. Hal managed to defend from the shot by forming a dome infront of himself. Each shot bouncing off and ricocheting around the shop. Kyle only stopped after one shot bounced off and into his leg.

 _"Remember that feeling Kyle? It's pain. It's what humans, the living ones, experience. You used to know it all too well."_

 _"Lies!"_ Kyle shouted, dashing forward and punching his charged up ring at Hal, who caught it with a hand construct formed around his ring.

 _"It's what proved you to be a true Green Lantern! What made you truly heroic!"_ Hal answered.

Hal stopped as BlackWing leapt up from behind him and ensnared him in a headlock. His construct began to flicker as breathing became more difficult, and to make matters worse he had noticed, through the corners of his eyes, Guy and John entering the room. Left with no other options and outnumbered, Hal did the only thing he could. He locked eyes with Kyle and began to recite the oath.

 _"In brightest day... In blackest night... No- No evil shall... Escape my sight."_ Hal struggled to continue as Grayson tightend his grip. _"Let those Wh- who worship evils miiiight... B-beware my pow- power..."_

Hal's construct had faded, leaving him open for Kyle to strike. But instead, Kyles ring had powered down and he placed his hand on Hal's ring. His eyes, once filled with only the absence of conscious, changed in color to a bright green.

 _"Green Lantern's Light"_ Kyle finished the oath.

A bright white light began to shine. It consumed Hal, Grayson, Guy and John. From the outside of the shop, Black Hand could only shield his eyes as the blinding sight filled the scene. Kyles ring began to change as the white light was changing to the various Lantern Corps colors. The color and insignia altered, forming a White Lantern Ring. Johns ring also changed to that of a Green and Guys to that of a Red. Blackwings ring shattered right off of his hand, but like the rest, Grayson's own flesh had regrown and turned back to its natural living color.

 _"No! NOOO!"_ Black Hand screamed, running into the Cafe.

Exhausted and drained of all energy, each reborn Lantern had fallen into a deep sleep, including Kyle. Black Hand looked to him and charged up his ring as he walked over to his slumbering body. He swung his fist and shot out a beam of Black Energy, only for a green dome to be cast over Kyle and save him.

 _"Give me back my friends!"_ Black Hand shouted.

 _"Tell ya what, get through me first and I'll be your BFFA. Best Friend For Afterlife."_ Hal answered.

The two begin their fight. Black Hand casting the first construct, a massive skeletal hand to swipe outwards and grip Hal, crushing him and throwing him back, similarly to the Iron Maiden construct. Black Hand then summons several massive bones to fall atop of the downed Green Lantern, much like the steel beams of Hal. Hal shrugs it off and gets back up, taking back control of the fight be using the police cycle construct and running Black Hand down with it. He follows up the catapult construct and flings Black Hand over head to the otherside of the Cafe. As he stands back up, Hal grabs one of three nearby barstools and tosses it at Black Hand, knocking him down.

Black Hand rises back to his feet. Hal constructs the sniper rifle and takes a shot at William, who blocks it with the shield construct. Black Hand dashes forward with the shield but is stopped when Hal meets it half way with the police cycle construct. Hal takes hold and uses his inner Red Lantern energy to spew napalm blood on Black Hand before throwing him behind. He continues by constructing the platform and swatting Black Hand with it. Green Lantern ends this fight by dropping the steel beams onto William while he's sprawled out on the floor.

 _"This time, stay down."_ Hal says while backing up.

He turns, leaving Black Hand laid out on the floor. But not entirely defeated. He rises back up and readies to blast Jordan from behind. But as he shoots a beam of Black Lantern energy out a white bubble is cast over his hand. Trapping all the energy within it as it builds, much to Williams surprise.

 _"Uh oh."_ Black Hand utters as the bubble explodes with so much energy backed up into it.

Jordan twists around.

 _"Damn it Black Hand, I've had enou- Whoa... Uh, you should seek help. That looks bad. Really bad."_ Hal says while starring at Black Hands stump of an arm.

He then looks over to Kyle.

" _Hal. Long time no see. Why not catch us up to speed?"_ Kyle says as Nightwing, John Stewart and Guy Gardner gather behind him.


	9. Chapter 8, Static Shock & Aqualad

**Atlantis**

Aqualad, Kaldur'ahm to be exact, stood in the court of his King. He glanced to the side as he heard a call coming through on his earpiece. It was Supergirls S.O.S.

"Calling all Titans, Titans Tower is under attack! I repeat, Titans Tower is under attack! Need aid, immideatly!"

"My king, the Titans require assitance." Aqualad informs his mentor.

 _"I know."_ Arthur answers, walking past his pupil and towards his throne to take a seat.

 _"Should we not go?"_

 _"The surface has cost us enough. We stay here and fortify our defenses for when they come to us."_

 _"If we aid our allies up above we can stop our enemies before they reach us."_

 _"..."_

 _"... Fine. I shall go it alone."_ Kald said as he left his kings chamber.

He darted out from the palace of Atlantis and dashed through the sea with his twin blades sheathed on his back.

* * *

 **Titans Tower Beach**

Titans Tower was on fire. The Metallos surrounding it from both the air and the ground. Aqualad marched onto the beach, dripping from the seawater, and held his weapons in hand. The Metallos turned and approached him. Kald cut the first two down with his weapons before kicking the third back and into several others. Each of which simply rose back up. A series of lighting volts then struck each one,mixing with the water Aqualad had drenched them in and detonating them. Kald looked up and saw Static Shock hovering down from the sky on his retractable disc.

 _"Aqualad. It's been years since I saw you. Thought you got caught in a fishing net or froze in the artic."_

 _"Your humor eludes me, Static. Where's Gears?"_

 _"Guarding the home town with the other Bang Babies while I came to answer the Titans call. Good to see I'm not the only one."_

First one to enter the fight is Aqualad.

 _"I'll go low, you go high."_ He tells Static as he walks forward.

Static flies up and away, leaving Aqualad to deal with the ground forces. The first Metallo approaches Aqualad. Aqualad swings one arm forward, changing his blade into pure water and lashing it out in a whip, pushing Metallo back. He follows up by gripping his other swords handle and remolding the water that made it into a harpoon, tossing it and skewering Metallo before summoning it back to his hand, dragging Metallo forward a couple of steps. Aqualad wraps both blade handles around Metallo's neck and pulls him down to knee his face before kicking him in the torso and pushing him back. The unit explodes, letting another Metallo to take its place. Aqualad tosses one of his blades like a boomerang, cutting the Metallo as it flies past him, and followed it by sliding across the floor and into Metallo, pushing him back, before catching the blade as it flies back and cuts Metallo in the process. Aqualad then runs around Metallo and locks his handles around his neck once more, lifting him over his head and throwing him across the ground, causing him to explode upon impact with the floor.

Kald flexes causing some moisture to ride off of him, possibly the water his body had absorbed from the sea. But it was not long until a new Metallo arrived. It shot over the rocket fist, which Aqualad had blocked with his twin swords. He then turns and takes hold of a boulder, swinging it and throwing it at Metallo, knocking him down. Aqualad slides across the ground to reach Metallo sooner, so that when he stood back up Kald could run both blades into his torso and pulls them out by kicking him off. The unit detonated, allowing for another to come in. The new unit used a Kryptonite Scatter Beam to daze Kald and took hold of him by his throat, shooting him into the air with his exploding rocket fist. As Kald got back to his feet, he stomped into the ground and began to pour out water from his body. He was now gliding across the ground, moving faster than Metallo could strike, and dashed by him, similar to Flashes attack. The unit soon explodes, unable to keep up with Aqualad.

Kald looked around, observing all the scraps of various Metallo's he had toppoled. Static hovers down to him, both looking equally exhausted.

 _"The more we strike down, the more arrive."_ Aqualad states.

 _"We'd need an army of our own if we'd hope to win this fight."_ And as Static said that, the cries of a whale fill the air.

The humps of some sort of crustacious creature begins to surface. Something resembling a cross between a lobster and a tyrannosaur storms onto land. Followed by two, then four, then eight, the number of them continuley rising. One of them widens their mouth lashing out several cephalopod tendrils that ensnared and crushed the Metallo's. Static and Aqualad watched on in amazment.

 _"Should've done that sooner."_

 _"It wasn't me."_

Elsewhere, in the city, the forces of Atlantis march onto the surface. Arthur leading the charge.

 _"Return them to their maker in pieces!"_ Aquaman commands as his soldiers charge into the city.

On a nearby rooftop, Kid Flash and Arsenal watch on.

 _"Aquaman? He's a good guy again?"_ Wally asks.

 _"Huh, that fourtane cookie was right. Today is full of surprises."_ Arsenal answers before the two press forward.

Meanwhile, Aqualad and Static continue their fight, zapping and cutting their way through the robotic horde. Kald then looks to one of the Bomb Tombs opening up as more Metallos March out.

 _"Do you think those things go both ways?"_ Static asks.

 _"Suppose there's only one way to find out." Kald_ answers.

Both of them dashing towards the portal and leaping through.

* * *

 **Cadmus Labs**

Cyborg stands in the middle of a room, placed high above the rest on a platform with several tubes pulsing energy into him. Around him, just one floor level below, a number of engineers and technicians operate the controls below. One of them turns as they hear a struggle breaking out in the halls. From one of the corridors, an engineer goes flying out. Static and Kald had found their way to Cyborg.

 _"See, told ya. I'd recognize that electirc signature from anywhere."_

 _"It would seem you are more than just lights and quips, Static."_

 _"Yeah, I- Hey wait a minute!"_

The two cease their banter as another speaks to them. The rantings of being called a crud-muncher fills the air. Croc and Gizmo step into the room from where everyone else was running away into.

 _"You take the glorified patato Croc, my tech and electricity don't mix so well in heavy doses."_

 _"My hide will reduce your sparks to nothing more than a lite tickle!"_

Static steps up for his fight as Aqualad and Gizmo zoom off to the side. Static strikes first, holding his hands out and firing a lightingbolt from his hand, swiping across the control room and hitting Croc, but failing to knock him down due to his resistance to electricity. Croc stomps the floor, shaking Vergil where he stood. Croc charged forward, mowing Vergil down and swatting his tail down onto him. He turns as Static gets back up, more pissed than hurt. Static tosses a ball made of lighting across the air, like a friendly game of catch, and hits Croc in the face, dazzling him. Static then wipped out his hovering disc and dashed underneath Croc with it, swipping his legs out from under him and toppling him. He then turns and dives into the downed Croc and summons for a volt to strike right atop of him before leaping off and storing his disc back into his jacket. Croc reaches up and grabs a passing drone, throwing it down and into Vergil, knocking him back. However, this played into Vergils favor as it had put some distance in between him and Croc. Static leapt back up and jumped into the air, using his lighting to propel him forward and over Croc, landing behind him where he would place his hands on his spine and discharge into him with enough energy built up to blow up and send Croc flying forward.

Vergil chuckles, casting the same symbol on his homemade shirt over his head with his powers. Croc, snorting and ready for another go, leaps back up. Vergil leaps off of a nearby control panel as Croc dashes forward, not only dodging him but overloading the panel and having it explode with Croc next to it. Static fires off another stream of lighting from his hands, barely hurting Croc, and leaps back to gain enough distance so that Croc wouldn't be able to hit him with another charge. Croc, knowing it would hit, proceeded to do one anyways. All the while, Static built enough energy into an orb over his head that he held in both hands and tossed it into the ground, sending a surge of electricity through the floor. Had Croc been further away he would've been able to jump it, though it mattered little as his resistance allowed him to recover rather quickly. He leapt down bitting at Vergil, and preformed a deathroll with him in mouth before spitting him out. Static rose back up and pulled out his disc, throwing it across the room and cutting Croc with it. On its way back, it swept Croc's legs out from underneath him and Static leapt off of it to stomp on Croc and discharge another orb of electricity into him.

 _"Lights out leatherback."_

Static looked up and watched as Kald was thrown over head. He landed against a wall and Vergil ran to him.

 _"Discount Gears given ya trouble?"_

 _"No, he has a friend."_

Brother Blood then walks over with Gizmo by his side.

 _"Incredible, is it not Aqualad? Once, Cyborg and I were the greatest of enemies. Now, only when chained together by the shackles of servitude, we find ourselves the closest of allies."_

 _"Take Cyborg down from there, let's see if he feels the same way."_ Static answers.

Now both he and Aqualad step up to the tag team of Brother Blood and Gizmo. The first two to Clash would be Blood and Static. Static made the first move, firing a volt from his hands and across the room at Blood. Blood was quick though and blocked by summoning his wall of fire to guard him. Blood, using his range to his advantege, summons his fist construct made from flames to uppercut Vergil. He then stomps down with his leg coated in fire and by doing so had summoned a leg construct to stomp on Static, pressing him into the ground. Static tagged out, leaping back as Aqualad took his place. Kald's resistance to fire made it easier for him to bounce back from Bloods simple summons. Aqualad swung one of his blades out, breaking it down into a whip, and struck Blood with it. He does the same with his second blade but lassos it around Bloods neck this time, yanking him forward and impaling him on his free blade before hoisting him over head and tossing him. Aqualad then leaps back and tags Vergil in. The moisture from Aqualads attacks still dampening Blood, making him less resistant to Statics lighitng. Vergil held his arms over his head and formed an orb of lighting, tossed it to the floor, lighting up the stage and tazzing Blood. While stunned in place, Vergil shot out another volt from his hands and across the room, knocking Blood out of view and leaving Gizmo to take his place. Gizmo being at a disadvantege now as his tech was highly vulnerable to Static's high voltage. Static strikes first by tossing a baseball sized orb of lighitng at Gizmo, dazzling his eyes and leaving him open for Static to fire a volt across the room at him. Static leaps back and let's Kald take the fight. Kald combines both handles of swords and forms a harpoon, tossing it at Gizmo but is blocked by Gizmos dome shield. Gizmo tries to strike back with a small rocket launching from his jetpack but barely misses as Aqualad slides across the ground while crouching. Kald stops and stands back up in the center of the room, utilizing the whip attack of his swords, pulling Gizmo in and pressing him to the floor with a foot before reshaping his other sword into a trident in which he thrusts down onto him before kicking him across the other side of the room.

Gizmo gets back up, beating his gaming controller to start his packs jets back up. Gizmo attacks by activating his shoulder mounted tazzer, hurting Aqualad especially due to his vulnerability to electricity. This left Kald open for a rocket blast from Gizmo, pelting him with the three smaller ones that break off from the larger first one. Aqualad leapt back up and dove out of view, letting Static fill in for him. Static socked his fists together and began to surge with electricity riding up and down his arms. Gizmo launched his tazzer attack at Static, his missle attack, and even a bomb that glided across the ground, all of which were easy to block for the charged up Static. In response to the assault, Vergil fired out a supercharged volt from his hands, blasting through Gizmo's defenses and tazzing him. Static then pulled out his disc and threw it, sending Gizmo flying back, bolting him again, and striking him a third time from behind as the disc hurled back to Vergil. Gizmo is sent flying out of view, leaving only Blood to take up the fight. He tried to summon his constructs but his ranged attacks proved useless as Static was also capable of such feats. Dazing Blood with his baseball bolt, zapping him through the floor with his atlas orb volt, and striking him quicker than he could move with his dual-hand volt. Blood was quickly defeated.

Both Blood and Gizmo were laid out on the floor.

 _"We did it."_ Static said in shock.

 _"Our job's not done yet."_ Aqualad retorted.

The two climbed up to Cyborg and inspected the wires.

 _"What do we do?"_ Kald asked.

 _"This."_ Vergil answered as he took hold of the wire plugged into Cy's back.

Had he been anyone else the surge of electric discharge would've blown him away. With all of his might, Vergil pryed the screaming Victor Stone from his insidious hook up. Both of the Titans took a step back and readied themselves for a fight, remembering that this is not their friend but a Regime member. Cyborg rubbed his head and turned to the two, his bionic eye frittzing out.

 _"Ver... Vergil? Aqualad?"_

 _"Yeah... Do you know where you are Vic?"_ Static asked.

 _"Not a clue. But I can take a guess."_ Cyborg answered, firing a beam out with his Cyonic Cannon arm.

Both Titans leap aside,dodging the blast.

 _"The two of us versus you? Hate to say it but you got boned Stone!"_ Static states with a smirk.

He then notices a red target skimming across the floor and towards him. Static leaps out of its way as a beam shoots down from the sky.

 _"Don't count me out so quick, kid. I've got friends in high places."_

The Titans reform their tagteam order, standing against Cyborg together. First opponent being Static. He starts by shooting out a volt from his hands and across the room, but Cy dodges by leaping off of a nearby control panel and landing behind Verg. Cy then blasts Static back with his Cyonic Cannon and follows it up by summoning a Parademon from a Boom Tomb, having it hover over his shoulder as He steps towards Static. Meanwhile, the targeting system from the Electric Eye sweeps across the floor, growing closer to Static as it closes in its crosshairs. Surrounded and outnumbered, Static did not know any fear, as he pulled out his disc and rode it under Cyborg, knocking out his legs from underneath him, dodging the Electirc Eyes beam and wasting the Parademon summon by watching it commit suicide as it pulled its collar off and activated its detonation. Static landed and tossed the disc back at Cyborg the moment he got up, cutting him when sending it out and once again when summoning it back to his hand. Yet this chain of attacks came to an end when a second beam from the Electric Eye hit Static, stunning him. This gave time for Cy to leap up and grab a drone that was passing by, throwing it at Vergil and knocking him to the floor. Vergil tags out, leaping out of view as Aqualad enters the ring. Cyborg greets his old firend by leaping across the room with his hand altered into a jumbofist and slamming it down onto him. Vic continued the assault by kicking him like a football while Kald lied before his feet and sent him flying back. Aqualad leapt back up only to be quickly knocked back down as Cyborg tackled him like a quarterback would, landing atop of him and beating his face into the ground with three brutal punches. Cyborg gets off and shoots a beam into the air yelling his signature _Booyah_ while doing so.

Aqualad gets back to his feet and flexes to moisten up his body. As the targeting system locks onto him he slides across the floor, tripping Cyborg and dodging the Electric Eyes beam. While he's on the floor, Kald turns and uses his whip attacks on Cyborg, lashing his back, lassoing his waist and slamming him back into the floor. Aqualad then leaps out of view as Static jumps into his place and tosses one of his Lighting Atlas Orbs to the floor, the water covering the stage and his electronic nature causing Cyborg to build up in damage. Vergil chuckles while playing with an electric current between his own hands before smashing them together to make sparks fly out of them.

Cyborg leaps back to his feet and pries a control panel out of the wall behind him, throwing it at Vergil. Static is hit and sent flying back with the Electric Eye following close behind him. He leaps back up and as the Electric Eye is ready to fire, Vergil leaps off of a nearby control panel and towards Cyborg. Static claps his hands together, pushing out a ring of electricity around him and tazzing Cy, leaving him open for Static to grab hold of him, discharge some volts into him and throw him over head into the floor. Cyborg gets back up and summons another Parademon to his side. He then leaps up and grabs a drone hovering over head to toss at Static. Vergil blocks this object by building his Volt Wall and punches it forward. Cy counters by sending his Parademon forward to take the hit, causing it to explode, leaving Static defensless as Vic leaps over with his modified fist and slams Vergil into the ground. Cyborg readies to deliever the final blow but is stopped when Static flexes his muscles and sends out a bubble of lighting out, stunning Cyborg.

Static pulls out his disc and hops abroad it, firing out some volts from his hand to cling Cyborg to him as he flew up and into the sky. The two fly into a storm where Static released his pull on Cy, leaving him to freefall. Vergil then clentches his fist up into the air where several bolts strike it and build up the friction around it. Static then turns and dives back out of the air. Cyborg hits the ground followed by Static striking atop of him, sending off a EMP Wave.

 _"You may be Cyborg, but you're not even half the man you used to be."_

 _"Is he...?"_ Aqualad asks.

 _"Nah, he'll live. Hopefully some sense has been knocked into him too."_

 _"Third Level, come in! What's happening down there?"_ The duo turn to a intercom placed on a control panel. _"Repeat, third level do you copy? Damn it, where is everyone?"_

 _"Well well, what do we have here?"_ Static asks while placing a hand on the panel.

With a slight discharge. He's hacked the system, scrolling through countless of slides in just a few seconds.

 _"Since when can you do that?"_

 _"Been practicing it in computer labs, makes homework a breeze. Among other things."_

 _"There!"_ Aqualad says, pointing to a map with Batman and Slades picture to the side of it. _"They have Batman?"_

 _"Hold up, let me send an S.O.S out to the others. Alright, let's go!"_ Vergil and Kald run off, leaving the signal on the monitor to go off.

The screen of the monitor then changes to Brother Eye.


	10. Chapter 9, Vandal Savage

**Cadmus Lab Rehibiltation Center**

Batman and Slade, stripped of their masks, sit in a bright room bound to a pair of chairs back to back.

 _"You alive, Wayne?"_

 _"Somewhat. They've stripped me of all but my name. You have anything?"_

 _"Just my eye. This is where the boyscout would come in handy right about now."_

 _"..."_

 _"Cats got your tounge? Didn't think even Selena could shut that self righteous attitude up."_

 _"Enough games, Slade. We need to find a way out of here."_

 _"Said the joker to the thief."_ Another voice answered.

General Vandal Savage entered into the room.

 _"Well, I suppose it'd be more of the joker saying it to the bat, if he were still here."_

 _"Who are you?"_ Bruce asks.

 _"A very VERY patient individual."_ Vandal answers, circling the room as he continues. _"I've waited a long time for this moment, for when I could have the world in my hands. And it's all thanks to you Bruce Wayne, all because you invented The Batman."_ Another door opens to reveal Killer Croc and Manbat. _"All because you gave The Joker a reason to be."_ Several more doors open for Deadshot and Brother Blood. _"All because you turned your back on the League."_ A final door opens to reveal Harley standing in the doorway. _"And now, your current friends turn on you. Isn't that right Harley?"_

 _"What did you do to her!?"_

 _"You've seen the pods, Wayne. Using Braniacs tech and some of the life forms he's amassed in his travels made rehabilitating several prisoners easy. As for those who had resisted me... Well that's another story. But now I offer you and the Terminator the same deal. Join me and secure this worlds future."_

 _"There is no future in YOUR world Savage!"_

 _"Fraid I'll have to side with nut who dresses like a winged mammal. I'm taking a pass too."_

 _"I had thought as much."_ Vandal stated while backing out of the room through Harley's door. _"Proceed with the rehabilitation mister Strange."_

 _"With pleasure, General."_ An intercom with Hugo Strange's voice echoing through it answered as each door closed.

The room began to fill with a green gas. Slade and Bruce's veins began to bulge as their muscles tightend. Both gritted their teeth and shook in their seats violently. Bruce then calmed down. His eyes opened and he found himself standing in the streets of a city during the day, dressed as Batman but nobody acknowledging him.

 _"What is..."_ Bruce stopped as he turned around, hearing the sound barrier being broken.

A red streak then shoots up into the sky, rising far above the Daily Planet building. At that moment, Batman had realized where he was. He reached out and screamed ' _no_ ' only to be answered by the city erupting in the nuke that had ruined his life. Batman lowered his hand after shielding his eyes from the explosion and saw Superman floating down to him with Lois in his arms.

 _"Clark... I'm so sorry."_

 _"Don't be such a downer bats, after all, you are due some of the credit."_ The Joker answered, walking out behind him.

 _"Joker, I should've killed you myself years ago. The world wouldn't have flinched if a nut in a costume did you in."_

 _"Perhaps, but you didn't! YOU allowed me to go on. YOU allowed me to do THIS. And the humor here is, you know it to be true. You failed Metropolis, you failed your friends and you failed your parents little Brucey."_ And with that last line of dialogue, Batman took his swing at The Joker.

* * *

 **Cadmus Prison Hall**

Meanwhile, in the next room, Harley stands aside for Vandal to turn and walk away from the door. Prisoners such as Captain Boomerang and King Shark reside in their cells behind a force field wall as ceiling mounted turrents remained locked on them on the other side.

 _"I wonder what he's thinking of. Whatever it is, it'll break him soon enough. As it did you, and he won't even know it either."_ Vandal elaborates.

Harley then glances ahead and dives in Vandals way, taking a volt of lighting to the chest.

 _"Harley took the shot? I knew Bats was wrong to trust her."_ Static says as he and Aqualad enter into the same hall with Vandal.

 _"Static Shock and Aqualad? That's a problematic team up. Even for the immortal."_ Vandal states while drawing his sword from his cane.

Vandal makes the first move, tossing a flash grenade at Static's feet, stunning him. He then draws his flintlock and fires it at Static, hitting him in the torso. Vandal then dashes forward, while Static is wounded, and lands in front of Static, grabbing him by the shoulder and running his blade into his stomach before hoisting him up and over his head and tossing him back. Savage then leaps up and redirects one of the turrents in the ceiling at Static, catching him in its scans and letting it open fire on him. Vergil bounces off of the ground and out of view, leaving Aqualad to take up the fight. Vandal had no way nor the time to counter Aqualads whip construct as it lashed across the room and knocked him back. The second flail of Kalds weapon lassoed Savage by his waist and pulled him with it as it went flying over its weilder's head and slammed into the ground. Vandal leapt back up and tossed another flash grenade, dazzling Aqualad. He then leapt up and grabbed another turrent, this time pulling it out of ceiling and tossing it at Aqualad, knocking him down. Savage then leapt across the room, like a primal caveman, and thrusted his sword downwards, impaling Kald before kicking him back. Aqualad stands back up only to be shot in the head by Vandals flintlock.

Savage brushes the side of his blade, admiring the craftsmanship. All the while, Aqualad gets back up, more pissed than hurt. Savage then pulls out and tosses a landmine on the floor, too close to dodge it and learning of it too late Aqualad falls for the trap. The explosion sending him flying back into the air where he is once more struck by the flintlocks shot and slammed into the ground by Vandals preforming his Primal Leap once more. This time, the kick would send Aqualad flying back and out of view as Static leaps back into action to defend his friend. Static claps his hands together, sending out a small burst lighting to daze Vandal. Static then takes hold of him, and hoists him into the air by discharging some voltage into his chest and gut before overloading it and letting out a small burst that sends him flying back. Savage got back to his feet and fired a shot from his pistol, which Static blocked easily, being able to resist metal substances with his electricity. But this left him open to Vandals flash grenade, stunning him and allowing for Savage to land another shot before preforming the Primal Leap. Instead of skewering Static, though, he brutally socks his head into the floor with three punches before standing up and kicking him away.

 _"Children still, even to a modern man."_ Vandal said while inspecting his fallen attackers.

Meanwhile, Harley pushed herself back to her feet. Something in her eyes had changed. Her pupils dilated back to normal and she felt a singe in the back of her neck. She turned to see Vandal approaching Aqualad with his blade drawn. As he took him by his shirts collar and pulled him up, Harley leapt up and onto his shoulders, pulling his head back.

 _"Disobedient little...!"_ Vandal shouted while reeling back with his head.

His superior strength had prevailed in the end, however, making it easy for him to slam her into the wall, grab her leg, and toss her across the room. Harley slid across the floor and towards the door where Batman and Slade were being tortured behind.

 _"You've made a grave mistake Quinnzel. I granted you redemption, to do right for once in your life by serving a higher calling. And you threw it all away to resume your mad life."_ Vandal spoke while reaching into his coat and pulling out a detonator.

 _"Maybe you're right. No. Your absolutely as right as rain ya Gieco commercial reject! I've done a ton of bad tings and probably will keep doin' tem! So it's time I do something right for once."_ Harley answers back while reaching up and opening the door.

On the otherside, unbeknownst to anyone, Slade, under the influence of the gases filling the room, had went into a berserker rage. His enhanced strength allowing him to rip out of his restraints, turn and swat the chair holding Batman over, shattering it and freeing him in the process. He then turned as the door opens. The gases fill the hall, passing by Harley as she holds her breath, and infects Vandal. His vision blurs. Slade runs to him. As his sight adjusts he sees not the stripped and unarmed captive of his charging him but the fully suited and well armed Deathstroke making his way to him.

Vandal readied himself, drawing his blade. While only a drugged up hallucination, Vandal felt the sting all too real when Slade drew his twin glocks and took four shots at the caveman. Savage was dazed, the drugs making both of its subjects more vulnerable than usual, even eating away at their health while in idle stance. Deathstroke than dashed by him with his three blade strike combo, nailing him twice until Vandal broke his combo by reposting his sword with his own. Savage countered by smacking Slade across the helm with his swords sheath and swiping down, taking out his legs before driving the sword down into him. Savage pressed his heel onto Deathstrokes face and pried the blade back out, kicking him away. Deathstroke leaps back up only to be blinded by a flash grenade and shot by Savages flintlock.

Slade gets up, snapping his neck as he loosens up for the real fight. Vandal, however, manages to land the first blow as he preforms his Primal Leap,following it up by beating Deathstrokes head into the floor. He gets up and off of Deathstroke, awaiting for him to stand back up and unaware of his counter while on the ground. Slade grabs hold of his still holstered guns and opens fire, shooting three rounds from each gun off of his hips and pushing Vandal back. Deathstroke leaps back up and jumps to redirect one of the ceiling turrents, riddling Vandal with some shots.

The drugged general leapt back up, slamming his hands into the floor like and enraged gorilla. He then tossed down a lindmine and backed up. Slade followed, leaping over the booby trap, but leaving himself open for a shot from Vandals flintlock while in mid air. The hit knocked him back and caused him to land on the land mine, blasting him back into the air. Vandal takes another shot with the flintlock, juggling Slade, and then preformed a Primal Leap, slamming Deathstroke into the ground and following it up with the three punches to the head.

The drugs began to wear off as Vandal looked upon his beaten foe and saw the armor fading away. Vandal brushed his hand over his face as he tried to sober up.

 _"You're dead Harley. Dead!"_ Vandal shouted. _"Harley?"_

 _"No. Not Harley."_ Batman answered as he stepped out of the room.

Much like Deathstroke, his armor was returned to him in the hallucination.

 _"What have you learned from my rehibilitation?"_

 _"That if anyone has a long enough life, they'll go mad in time. Consider this to be a mercy killing."_

The Bat struck first, tossing a Batarang that Vandal easily blocked. Though, it gave Batman time to leap up and redirect one of the ceiling turrents. Vandal leapt back up and tossed down a landmine. Bruce manages to detonate it by throwing a smoke pellet on top of it, giving him room to dash towards Savage, but this was not unexpected. Vandal preformed his Primal Leap and pumble do Bruce's head to the floor, rising up behind him and kicking him forward. As Batman got back to his feet, Savage reeled back and thrusted his shoulder forward, knocking Batman into the wall and plastering him into it.

One of the ceiling turrents scanned him and opened fire, pressing him further into the wall until it gave way and he fell through. Bruce toppoled down a flight of stairs before bouncing off of one of the rails and through another door, landing him in a cellblock that held the ship of Braniac and the detained monster Starro as it was fighting its restraints and captors to break free.

Vandal rushes into the room as Batman lies sprawled out on the floor. Savage beats his chest like his primal self urges him to, before recollecting himself. Bruce rises back up, pulling out his grapple hook and skewering it into Vandals chest, giving him his propelled dive kick into the savages torso. The general stood back onto his feet and thrusted his blade forward, skewering Batman on it and head butting him off of it. As Bruce rose back up, Vandal swung his upper body at the cape crusader, slamming into him and sending him flying to the back of the room where Braniacs ships still active force field bounced Batman back to the front. Vandal stomped his foot onto Bruce and kicked him back laughing as he sheaths his sword.

 _"You're just another one of millions I've faced, Mister Wayne."_ Savage spoke while looming over Batman.

He slapped himself as the drugs began to wear off. Vandal then came to the realization that the hall was sounding off the alarm as some soldiers were still drugged from the gas seeping out of the broken down door, shooting at each other.

 _"Light weights."_ Vandal scoffed. _"Where's Quinn?!"_ He bellowed.

The general began marching down the hall, backhanding one solider while grabbing the barrel of anothers gun and pulling it out of their hands, smacking him in the face with it as his torso heals up from the shots fired into it.

* * *

 **Cadmus Labs Control Room**

Meanwhile, Cyborg lies sprawled out on the floor. A hand knocks on the metal part of his head.

 _"Wakey wakey! Dontcha have a built in alarm clock, Rust Bucket?"_ Harley asks as Cy stirs.

 _"Quinn? What are you... Where am I?"_

 _"No time for that mombojumbo Geek Squad, we've got some work to do."_

 _"Why would I ever work for you?"_

 _"Not for me, with. And for good reason, trust me."_

 _"Trust you? You blew up a city and single handidly started a civil war!"_

 _"..."_

 _"And when that wasn't enough, the moment you precious 'Mista J.' Came back from the dead you swapped back over to his side! I have more than enough reasons to distrust you, Lady Bozo! If anything, I should save the others the trouble and do ya in right here! Right now!"_

 _"That's the plan actually."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Hack into these mainframes, you'll be caught up to speed. Let your Titan friends know where the Highschool reunion is being held too. The rest... Well, I'll spare ya the details."_ Harley said as she walked away.

Cyborg then turned to the controls and began hacking away at the system.

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

The Titans were still faced with an overwhelming force. Kara struggling with three Metallos as they shinned their Kryptonite beams at her. Starfire and Raven fighting back to back as the Metallos closed in on them. Beetle and Firestorm seemed to have been nearly drained of all energy as they were busy catching they're breath. Damien landed next to them after bringing a flying unit down by decapitating it. The tide of battle changes as two arrows stick in the back of two Metallos heads, detonating them and allowing for Kara to tear the third apart.

 _"We heard you needed a hand."_ Kid Flash says as him and Arsenal enter the room.

 _"Superboy and Wonder Girl were busy?"_ Damien asks.

 _"Survive now, fight later!"_ Supergirl answers.

Everyone then turns as a Boom Tomb opens up, taking aim for the next wave to come through. Instead, several Cyonic Blasts shoot through, demolishing several of the Metallos. Cyborg runs through shouting his signature phrase as he does so and unloading more beams from his modified arms into the Metallo's surrounding him.

 _"That's a true Titan!"_ Robin shouts out proudly.

A Metallo behind him then is struck in the back of the head by a tazzer baton, taking it down before it could strike. Everyone turns to see who it was that tossed it.

 _"Once a Titan, always a Titan."_ Nightwing adds as he steps into the room with the Lanterns, Flash and Arrow behind him.

Both teams of Titans and JL members look out to the demolished wall as more and more Metallos hover in the air and towards them.

* * *

 **Cadmus Secret Sector**

Meanwhile, Harley walks into a room, standing atop of a catwalk and overlooking Braniacs ship.

 _"Would ya look at that?"_

 _"Marvelous, isn't it?"_ Vandal asks, causing Harley to turn and look to him. _"A testament to the Kryptonians might, being able to topple a ship of such might. Within its data entries, we've discovered it held the knowledge of over nineteen-hundred and ninety-four worlds. Their history, their civilizations, their weapons."_ Vandal then getsures to Starro, now less active and more beaten down into a submissive state. _"Then this creature was founde in Superman's Fortress Of Solitude. Awakening it was a big mistake on our part, cost us over half the squad, even Doomsday. But it's detained now and has been properly studied. It's anatomy had shown us how to craft the perfect organism."_

 _"So ya combined the starfish with Braniacs tech, eh? Guess the boy in blue was right after all, we should'a destroyed it all when we had the chance."_

Harley readied herself for a fight. Vandal made the first move, beating the floor to shake the ground up and under Harley, stunning her long enough for him to preform his Primal Leap and to smash her face into the floor. He gets up and kicks Quinn away, beating his chest as he does so. Harley gets up and bats a grenade in Savage's direction, which he blocks effortlessly. How every, this denied him the opportunity to dodge Harley's tank of laughing gas, locking him in a slightly hysterical state of laughter and giving her the chance to nail him in the head with a baseball. Vandal snapped back to reality and pulled out one of the supports to the catwalk, shaking it up and allowing him to whip Harley from across the walkway before it snaps and is made useless. Savage then pulls out his flintlock and hits Quinn in the head before knocking her down.

Harely gets back up, slapping both sides of her head before resuming her fighting stance. Vandal backs up and tosses a landmine on the ground. Rather than jumping it, Harley rolls one of her gas tanks into it, setting it off safely. Not foreseeing this, Vandal was left open for a baseball to the head, again. Quinn dashed forward, stopping onl y a few feet in front of Savage. She struck him once or twice with the bat, using it like a pool que to his gut and swatting it over his head, but was halted when Savage beat the floor again. This time, the supports to the walk way had snapped and gave way, dropping to the ground. Both Savage and Quinn took damage as they hit the ground but now were seaperated enough for Vandal to collect himself. He shot Harley and swiped her with his sword in a vertical fashion, before taking hold of her and running it through her gut. He finished the grapple by head butting her off his blade and laughed while sheathing it.

 _"You disappoint me Quinn."_ Vandal said as everything returned to normalcy. _"Once you were a respected Doctor. Now look at you."_

 _"I know I know, every story begins with a 'Once Upon A Time'. But the fable can change drastically depending on which prince you wind up fallin' for."_ Harley answers while looking to a knife in her hand. _"Guess ya can say I'm not gettin' my happily forever after."_ She then turns and lunges at Vandal.

(Press Light Attack) He takes hold of her hand and twists it around, head butting her before breaking her arm. (Press Jump) Vandal then locks Quinn in a bearhug, the sounds of her bones crackling. (Mash Heavy Attack) He continues to add the pressure until she screams. (Press Right Trigger) And endss it all by grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the floor. He walks past Harley as she lies on the floor, literally broken.

 _"Yo- you's ain't... Human."_

 _"No, I'm the first human."_ Vandal says while fixing his coat collar. " _And I shall be the last_ _."_ Vandal says with a smile as he feels the side of his waist. _"What?"_

 _"Looking for tis?"_ Harley says while holding up her detonator trigger in her good arm.

 _"What can you possibly do with that?"_

 _"Make things right for a change! Static may have shocked me back to myself but I bet ya the explosive is still active in there."_ Harley answers while getting back to her feet and climbing over the rails. _"I ain't gonna be your toy, General! And you can't play with Braniacs! This ones for Bats, for Metropolis, the blue boyscout and everyone else I've screwed over just by exsisting!"_ Harley screams as she leaps over and falls towards Braniacs ship.

Vandal looks over the edge and watches as she falls through the torn open head of the ship. Harley nears the still active core and throne of the ship. Her finger then presses the trigger to the detonator. Vandal turns and begins to run. The entire ship is then consumed by an explosion. The fire builds and fills the room, catching even Savage in it.

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

Back with the Titans and JL, the Metallo's continue to press forward. They then stop and begin to fritz out. The hordes eyes grow dim and they go still. All of the heroes look to them in confusion but not ready to lower their gaurd. Beetle slowly approaches one and pokes it, tipping it over. Everyone then looks to each other not sure what to make of it.


	11. Chapter 10, Cyborg

**Titans Tower**

The Titans of both sides and League members inspect the field of dismantled Metallos.

 _"That's the last of them, I think."_ Cyborg says.

 _"What happened to you back there Cyborg? You left us On our own."_ Robin asks.

 _"I remember hacking into Brother Eye, then nothing. It's all blur to me up 'til I wake up with Quinn looming over me. She told me to check the places computer logs and then ran off on her own. I found some... Distrubing content."_

 _"Harley's alive? What about Batman?" Supergirl asks._

 _"Don't know, don't care. That traitor deserves worse."_

 _"Now is that the Cy I know or has the Mother Box taken control?"_ Nightwing asks.

 _"Richard. I'm glad to see you alive and well. Can't say I'm too happy on where you still stand on this debate though."_

 _"Does this mean I'm going to be met with a hug or a punch?"_ Nightwing asks while holding his batons.

Cyborg inspects the batons and builds his cannon arm.

 _"Got it."_ Nightwing says while readying for a fight.

Cyborg lands the first blow, propelling Nightwing back with his seismic cannon arm. Cy follows up the attack by opening a Bomb Tomb and summoning a Parademon to assist him. Nightwing gets back to his feet and tosses a Birdarang, only for it to be blocked by the Parademon. Cyborg counters by launching a small rocket from a turrent mounted on his shoulder. Nightwing ducks, barely missing the rocket, but is left open to the Parademon's kamikaze as Cyborg sends it flying at him and detonates it. True to his football background, Cyborg runs forward and stampedes Nightwing to the floor. He then shoots a beam of his cannon's energy into the air and shouts his signature Booyah.

Richard gets back to his feet, slamming his batons together and discharging some of their electrical volts. Cyborg acts quick and summons his Electric Eye to target onto Nightwing, forcing Dick to remain on the move rather than focusing on attacking him. And while Nightwing is successful in dodging the beam, he remained open for a grapple-hook hand attachment launched from Cyborgs other arm. Cy shouts for Grayson to get over there and meets him with an enlarged fist to the face.

 _"That's right, that's... Oh man."_ Cyborg quickly changes his expression from prideful victory to realization of what he's done. _"Nightwing, I'm-"_

 _"No need. I knew you just needed a little way to vent some frustration."_

 _"Heh, still my Titan."_ Cyborg says as he helps Nightwing back to his feet.

 _"What do you say? Up for one just for old times sake?"_

 _"Let's burn Cadmus to the ground."_

Cyborg turns and opens a Bomb Tomb as everyone enters into it.

 _"If you expect me to get into that thing..."_ Beetle says.

 _"It's not a trap."_ Cyborg answers.

 _"You'd like to see us locked up, wouldn't ya Stone?_ " Firestorm adds.

" _Yes, but that's not the point. I'm bringing my team too."_

 _"The hell you are."_ Beetle says while stepping up.

 _"You runaways are going to your new home, the rest we'll figure out on our own."_ Firestorm orders while stepping next to Beetle.

The duo engage Cyborg. Beetle is the first to step up. Cyborg utilizes his armored half and football training, ramming Beetle down and trampling over him with a second charge. He swiftly turns and uses his Sismeic cannon to repel Blue as he gets up and off the ground. Beetle rises back to his feet and grabs the mini fridge behind him, tossing it into Cy and causing it to explode, releasing pizza slices and tofu bricks in all directions. Beetle dashes forward, constructing his wings for a moment of flight to grant him more speed, and uses his own constructed cannon arms to blow Cyborg back. Cyborg springs back up and launches his grapple-hook hand at Blue, tazzing him before whipping him into the floor. As Beetle rises back up, Cyborg takes hold of the couch to the side of him and swings it into Beetle. Firestorm then takes his place. Fire starts by building a wall of fire, stopping Cyborg from continuing towards him but within enough of a range of Firestorm for him to fly forward and dash into Cyborg. Cyborg hits the floor as Firestorm hovers over him and changes his body into a led statue, landing in T-stance atop of him. Firestorm reverts back to norm and backs up, shooting some fire out of his hand.

Cyborg leaps back up, slamming an enlarged fist into the floor before resuming his fighting stance. Firestorm made another wall of fire between him and Cyborg, believing this would be enough to protect him. It was not. Cyborg launched his grapple hand and tazzed Firestorm before whipping him into the floor. By then, the firewall had burnt out and left Firestorm open to Cyborgs next attack. He dashed forward, steam rolling Firestorm like a quarterback. As Firestorm lied on the floor, Cy turned around to face him. As Firestorm got back up, Cyborg tackles him to the floor, modifying his fist and sock Firestorms face into the floor with three clean socks. Firstorm rolls off to the side as Beetle leaps into his place, meeting Cyborg with a blade construct through the chest to hoist him up and into the air and smack him twice in a horizontal fashion with a mallet construct before flinging him off. Cyborg, now with some distance put between him and Blue, activated his Electronic Eye for assitance. Beetle hovers back, doing what he can to avoide the target as it closes in, only to be met by Cyborgs grapple arm as it latches onto him and tazzes him. Cyborg released before continuing with the attack and watched as his Satelite beam struck Beetle.

Beetle, undeterred, leapt back up and shouted at his pack to shut up. Beetle, with the distance between him and Cy, constructed his wings while charging up his thrusters. Cyborg worked his way closer to Blue only for him to be rammed into by Beetle with his blade constructs activated, impaling him as Beetle flew up and into the air before twisting around and throwing him to the floor. While he lied sprawled out, Beetle lands atop of Cyborg with a T-stace. Beetle struck hard but was now slow, using all of his charge to his power up. This allowed Cyborg to twist around and tackle Blue, socking his face into the floor three times. Cyborg got off of him and stood idly by as Beetle pulled himself back up. Cyborg, with Beetle infront of him, takes hold of him by the shoulders and pushes him into a Bomb Tomb portal behind him, turning as another opens from above and spews Beetle into the ground. Beetle bounces off and to the side, leaving Firestorm to take the fight. Cyborg starts by activating his electric eye, keeping Firestorm on the defense. Backed into the wall, Firstorm could only block as the beam shot down and ontop of him. Slightly stunned, Firestorm was incapable of blocking Cyborgs next hit which sent him flying into the window wall next to the former TV screen.

It's discovered the window was another TV monitor as it turns on, changing channels rapidly while zapping Firestorm. The opponent that had socked him into it, Cyborg, then runs up and tackles him through the monitor, using him as a surfboard as they freefall from the top of the tower and lands atop of him, crushing him into the ground of the beach.

Firestorm gets to his feet only to fall to his knees in defeat.

Back in the Tower, Firestorm and Beetle are down on their knees, unable to go on. One of them then looks up as Cyborg looms over them. Cyborg then extends an arm out for them to take, which they do.

 _"I could've killed ya, but I didn't."_ Cyborg states.

 _"That's doesn't change anything."_ The defeated kid says as he pulls his arm away.

 _"It does actually."_ Nightwing answers. _"Cyborgs the best we got in the terms of a guide right now. And if we hope to stop this attack, we all need to come together for one last mission. Whether we like it or not, we must unite for one final crisis."_ Everyone nods in agreement.

Cyborg opens a Boom Tomb for the heroes to tread through.

* * *

 **Cadmus Labs**

The otherside of the Boom Tomb opens, allowing the League and both factions of the Titans to step through. The lab was in a more worse for wears as the manufacturing line of Metallos had broken down and the controls Cyborg once was operated by were devestated.

 _"What is this place?"_ Beetle asks.

 _"Ugh!"_ Everyone turned to Raven as she placed a hand on her forehead. _"So many... howling out in pain... So many have been damned here."_

 _"That's more than what I needed to know."_ Kyle stated.

 _"There's three levels to this place. Surface, where we're at. The Storage, just down below where the goodies you guys practically handed over to the government when you left the Fortress Of Solitude unguarded. And The Basement. That's where all the inmates are."_ Cyborg explains.

 _"Well divide into three teams."_ Nightwing takes lead. _"Cyborg, you, Beetle, Firestorm, figure the controls out and shut this system down for good. Robin, Arsenal, we're clearing out the trophy room. Everyone else, you're the heavy hitters so the inmates will have to fall onto you."_

 _"Understood."_ Starfire nods.

 _"Wait, why are you in charge? Like who are you anywa-"_ Beetle stops as Cyborg and Robin step up to him.

 _"Know your history kid, that's the original Robin there."_ Cyborg answers.

 _"It's his way or no way."_ Robin adds.

" _Go-Got it."_ Beetle stutters.

His pack taunts him with some beeps only he could understand forcing him to hiss at it to shut up under his breath.

 _"Titan's, GO! God that feels good to say again!"_ Nightwing says.

 _"Music to my ears."_ Cyborg assures him.

The team divides and heads their own ways. The moment everyone leaves, however, is the moment a voice catches the reamining team's attention.

 _"Well well well, look what I just spotted in my crosshairs."_

 _"Deadshot!"_ Cyborg shouts _._

 _"The one and only."_

 _"Keyword being 'uno'."_ Beetle said.

 _"You thought I came alone?"_ As Deadshot asked that, Manbat swept down from the ceiling and hoisted Beetle up with him.

Killer Croc also joined in the fight by bursting out of some debris and deathrolling Firestorm out of view. Cyborg and Deadshot lock eyes, Cy giving just a shrug as his not friends are dragged off into battle. Deadshot answers by taking the saftey off of his rifle. The first blow landed went to Deadshot, bouncing a shot off of the floor and upwards to uppercut Cyborg. His follow up was a straight blast into the chest, barely pushing Cy back but increases in damage as it explodes. Cyborg changes the course of the fight by tearing a control panel off of its barely hanging wires and throwing it into Floyd, whom was blocking it. With his opening, Cy activates his Electric Eye, having it trace towards Deadshot and keeping him on the defensive. Planning ahead of time, Cyborg summons his Parademon crony and begins to charge forward. Deadshot dodges the Electric Eye beam by leaping off of a nearby panel and towards the center of the room, only for the Parademon to grapple onto him and restrain him in place. Cyborg uses his Cyonic Beam to blast Deadshot and the Parademon down, detonating the Parademon as Floyd lands atop of it and sending him flying back into the air. Cyborg used his grapple-arm to catch Deadshot in the air and hoist him over head and into the floor. Cyborg quickly activated his Electronic Eye once more and dashed towards Deadshot as he stood back up. Floyd was met with a tackle and socked into the floor three times before Cyborgs Electric Eye attack beamed down and smoked him.

Floyd leapt back up, switching guns from rifle to dual-magnums. He twisted around to catch sight of Cyborg and spun another one-eighty to fire a shot off of the wall behind him, weave out of the way, and watch it hit Cyborg. Deadshot then combines both magnums and forms a small oozy out of them, riddling Cy full of led. Cyborg launched his grapple-hand once more and this time tazzed Deadshot before pulling himself in to land atop of Floyd. While he was down, Cyborg proceeded to stomp atop of Deadshot and kicked him away. As he was halfway in the process of getting back up, Cy used his grapple-hand again and tazzed Deadshot, finishing the fight by whipping him into the ground.

 _"If I had time for you..."_ Cyborg mumbles under his breath.

He turns and finds Manbat hitting the ground.

 _"Glad to see you showed some restraint."_ Blue says.

Cyborg then takes aim with his Cyonic Cannon, forcing Beetle to take aim in self defense.

 _"Get down!"_

 _"Or what!?"_ Beetle shouts back not seeing the Metallo reaching out of the darkness from behind him.

Beetle is taken out of the fight as a Kryptonite beam blasts him in the back. Cyborg watches, unphased and more pissed that he's now on his own to face the Metallos.

 _"Damn it, took to long to crash them for good."_

Cyborg readied himself for the first Metallo. Metallo struck first, firing it's rocket propelled fist into Cyborg. It then rocketed over to Cy and blasts him with a scatter beam of Kryptonite energy from his chest piece, stunning him in place. It then took hold of Cyborg and socked him in the gut with its nubarm, tazzing him with the missing components. It then finished by detonating with Cyborg still in its grip.

A second took its place, barely planting its feet onto the floor as Cyorg tackled him, socking its face into the floor three times. As Cyborg got back up, he stomped on the Metallos head and activated a trustee under his boot to go off. The Metallo exploded, pushing Cyborg back without hurting him and summoning a third in its place. Metallo attempted to retake the fight with a scatter beam but was too slow, giving Cyborg enough time to dash back and to summon a Parademon slave to his aid. Cy commands the Parademon to charge forward, exploding upon impact but doing little damage to the blocking Metallo. This left Metallo open to the grapple-arm attack, in which it was tazzed and slammed into the floor before exploding.

A fourth Metallo flies into the deceased ones place and locks onto Cyborg. It launches a fist only for it to be blocked by Cyborg. In retaliation, Cy fires a shoulder rocket into the air and watches as it breaks into three smaller ones, raining down on Metallo. While he was dazzed, Cyborg launched his grapple arm at Metallo, tazzing him and pulling himself in to land atop of him. He stomped atop of its head and kicked away, watching as it explodes in the air.

Cyborgs then takes a look around. Seeing that he's in a room filled with the unfinished Metallos and the husks of their deactivated spread through out. All of their eyes begin to light up and turn to glare at him. Cyborg sighs and socks his fists together.

 _"Booyah..."_


	12. Chapter 11, Nightwing

**Cadmus Secret Sector, A.K.A The Trophy Room**

Nightwing walked alongside his friend, Arsenal, on the catwalk, overlooking the destroyed remains of Braniacs Ship and lifeless husk of Starro.

 _"You're probably curious what's happened since... You know."_ Arsenal states.

 _"Not really."_ Nightwing answered. _"The dead see many of things. Much of which should never be spoken."_

The two stop and pause.

 _"You saw it all, didn't you?"_

 _"The worst part was not being able to help. But that's not an issue anymore. Let's blow this place to kingdom come."_

 _"Got it."_ Arsenal said while leaping off of the sides of the catwalk.

Nightwing then turns and jumps a slight bit upon seeing Robin standing behind him.

 _"Sometimes I forget you were trained by the League Of Assassins, Damien."_ Nightwing says only to be answered with silence. _"Robin?"_

Robin then marched up to Nightwing and embraced him with a hug. Nightwing, while confused at first, answered it by returning the affection.

 _"It was an accident."_

 _"It's the past. We gotta work on the future by focusing on the present. Now go set up those charges."_

 _"Understood."_

The two broke apart followed up with Robin leaping away. Unbeknownst to everyone else, a Metallo husk slung over the rails of the catwalk had begun to stir. It's eyes lit up and head turned. It leaned up and turned to Nightwing, who, even with his back turned to it, had sensed it peering his way. Nightwing turned and readied his batons for a fight.

 _"Suppose Cy and the others didn't get the job done."_ Nightwing uttered to himself as several more Metallo's filled the scene.

Nightwing held up both batons as they surged with lighting. The first Metllao made its move, firing a rocket propelled fist at Dick. Grayson blocks it and answers with slamming both batons to the ground and sending a discharge of lighting Metallo's way, causing extra damage due to its metallic nature. Metallo fires out an optic beam only for Nightwing to dodge by spinning around and to the side while pulling out a grapple-hook gun and taking aim at Metallo, launching it and sticking it into his chest plate allowing for a zipline divekick to detonate this Metallo. The second comes in and turns the tide of battle with a Kryptonite chest beam, knocking Nightwing back. Metallo then leaps up and stomps his mechanical foot down, crushing Grayson into the floor. The Catwalk cables begin to snap as the intense force is put onto it. Nightwing leapt back to his feet and grasped at Metallo, pulling him in by locking his batons around his head and shoulders and proceeding to slam one in its gut and redirecting it into a an uppercut afterwards, following it with another strike to the gut and ending it by sending him flying forward with a swift hit in the rear. Metallo hit the floor and caused another set of cables supporting the catwalk to give out before exploding.

Grayson chuckles while spinning a baton in hand. A third Metallo then arrived. This time, Grayson made the first move, throwing a Birdarang to the center of the catwalk. Metallo, disregarding the Biradarang, continues forward, detonating it as it steps over it and causing the catwalk to give out.

The catwalk plummets from the ceiling with both combatants still on it, shattering upon hitting the floor. Now, the two fought before a barely functioning Starro and dimmly lit Braniac ship.

Nightwing slammed his batons to the floor, sending out a taze once more and detonating this Metallo. A fourth then enters. Nightwing tosses another Birdarang, this time one that divided into three smaller ones for a widespread that hit Metallo. Metallo answers by firing his fist, only for Nightwing to spin to the side and grapple-hook him again. With one last divekick, Metallo explodes, ending the fight.

 _"Ugh, hitting steel always leaves me so sore."_ Grayson says to himself.

He then turns as he feels several quakes stirring up from the level below.

 _"The rest of the Titans."_ Nightwing says under his breath before looking to the side unsure of whether to fulfill his mission or go help his teammates down below.

He then glares forward and charges ahead.

* * *

 **Cadmus Labs Prison Hall**

Kara tosses a Metallo into a pair approaching her from behind while being bathed in its Kryptonite hearts radiation. She then falls to her knees out of exhaustion.

 _"*Sigh* ...How much Kryptonite do these guys have?"_ She asks herself.

 _"Enough to bring Supergirl to her knees before me."_ Brother Blood answers while walking out of the smoke in the background.

He grimaced while holding a hand out as fire danced out of his palm.

 _"I've always been curious as to how my magic would work on a weakend Kryptonian."_

 _"I've always wondered what sound you make upon hitting the floor."_ Nightwing asks, leaping up behind Blood and kicking him back, coming in between him and Supergirl.

 _"Insolent child! I shall return you to the grave!"_

The two engage each other. Behind them the prison hall was desimated, with the body of King Shark laid out in the background, a victim of the ceiling turrents, and his and Captain Boomerangs cells force field wall still active. Blood makes the first strike, lashing his hand out in a horizontal chop across the air, trailing fire behind it and sending out a blade of it across the air. Nightwing easily ducks, dodging the attack, and counters with his batons sending a taze across the floor. Grayson then backflips, dodging a gyzer of Fire Blood summoned, in similar fashion to Scorpions attack, and tosses a Birdarang that broke apart into three smaller ones, hitting Blood. This stunned Blood long enough for Nightwing to pull out his grapple-hook and zipline kick Blood to the floor.

Blood levitates back up as Nightwing twirls one of his batons. Blood flexes and punches his fist together, momentairy igniting his whole body. Nightwing switches up his fighting style by combining his batons into a single staff. He dashes forward and slides across the floor and under Blood, taking his legs out from underneath him. While he was laid out Nightwing stabbed his staff down and onto Blood back, tazzing him while leaping up with the staff and swinging himself down, stomping on his head. Grayson stepped off as Blood rose back up and tossed one last Birdarang that Blood dodges by sidestepping it, not seeing that it had boomerang-like effects and returned to him, sticking into his back and exploding.

 _"Schools out, Blood."_

Grayson then turns and faces Kara, still weakend from the exposure.

 _"My heads spinning."_

 _"Kryptonite will do that to ya. I think. Can't say from personal experience to be honest."_

 _"As I live and breath. The Boy Wonder has returned."_ Slade says as he steps out of the smoke, swinging his sword to the side, shaking the blood off of it.

 _"Deathstroke."_

 _"It's almost like old times, isn't kid? One of us has risen from beyond the grave, all around us are toppoled Titans, the dead and the smell of sulfur and soot filling the air."_

 _"All that's missing is Trigon to complete this little reunion."_

The two have their stand off. Deathstroke strikes first, tossing a grenade at Nightwing. Nightwing acts fast and blocks it. Slade pulls out a set of twin Oozies and opens fire, missing Grayson as he side steps and counters with a shot from his grapple-hook, zip lining in for a quick kick. Deathstroke rebounds and counters by dashing past Nightwing with his sword, sending him spinning in place. He follows up by skewering Nightwing with his sword and tossing him over head into the floor. Nightwing pushes Slades attack back by slamming his batons in the ground and tazzing him. He then leaps up and redirects on of the ceiling mounted turrents at Deathstroke, shooting him back. He keeps the assault up by tossing a Birdarang that broke apart into smaller ones, stunning Deathstroke. Nightwing preforms the zipline kick once more and knocks Deathstroke down.

Slade gets back up, cracking his kneck for another round. He dashes past Nightwing, stunning him in place, and proceeds to kick him into one of the prison cells force fields, shocking him before bouncing him back. Slade continued on by stomping Nightwing and kicking him back. Grayson leapt back up, now with some breathing space between him and Slade. He tosses a Birdarang into the floor, setting it off only when Deathstroke walks over it, stunning him as the smoke grenade goes off. Nightwing retakes the fight as he sends another taze across the ground and dashes over to Slade. He grapples the assassin, slamming a baton into his stomach, uppercutting him with the other and stepping behind him to send him flying forward. Nightwing ends the fight by leaping up and holding both Batons over head, slamming them down as he lands atop of Deathstroke.

 _"Sorry Slade, I win. Nobody is returning to the grave anytime soon."_

 _"Is that so?"_ A voice asks, catching Nightwings attention.

 _"Look at what an sorry excuse for a father you can find lying around this place."_ Robin states, holding Batman in a headlock with his katana ready to cut his throat open.

 _"Daimien, don't!"_

 _"Why? Just because he favored you? Doesn't make him a good man!"_

 _"He's your father."_

 _"And if he tried harder, none of us would be here today!... That's what makes this all the harder, Nightwing."_ Robin says as he removes his sword and slams Batman into the ground. _"He'll only respect me when I've surpassed his star student."_

 _"... This isn't you. This hall is filled with Cranes toxins."_

 _"What do you say, Grayson? Does the Titan's leader accept the head of Titans East's challenge!?"_

The two Robins clash. Nightwing switching his fighting style by combing both batons into a single staff, allowing for him to vault over Robin as he thrusted his katana forward. Nightwing then jabs Robin in the back three times, shocking him with each hit, before spinning around Robin as he turns to try and retaliate and sends him flying forward by slamming his staff into his back. Nightwing detaches the staff back into his batons and slams both into the ground, sending the volt through the ground and tazzing Robin.

Robin leapt back to his feet. He then leapt back up and tossed three shirukens into the floor, the last in line landing right in front of Nightwing. As they explode, Nightwing reacts fast enough to block the explosion. Robin takes the time Nightwing is stalled and leaps back to the ceiling, redirecting one of the turrents at him. As Grayson reels back from the pelting of bullets, Damien tosses another Birdarang into his chest, shocking him upon impact. Robin dashes forward but isn't quick enough as Nightwing rebounds and tornado kicks Robin to the side, sending him into a cells force field bars before they send him bouncing back. Nightwing approaches Robin as he gets back up and reaches out to take hold of him. He locks both batons around his head and pulls him in for a headbutt, running up his torso and leaping off of it as his mortorcycle drives in and mows Damien down.

 _"We cool?"_ Nightwing asks as Robin sits back up, rubbing his head.

 _"Ugh... What happened?"_

 _"You... Got hit over the head by some falling debris."_ Grayson answers Damien, helping him up.

 _"That doesn't sound like me."_

 _"Happens to the best of us. Just look at me."_

 _"Hate to break up the brotherly love but..."_ Kara interrupts _. "We're kind of in the middle of a war here."_

 _"Right. Our bad. Anyone else have a back up plan?"_ Nightwing asks.

 _"The central core."_ A voice answers, catching everyone's attention. _"Destroy the core, the whole place goes up in flames."_

 _"I thought you were too holy to kill."_ Robin asks as his father is seen rising back up.

 _"That's why the rest of us will be rounding up the survivors and making a run for it. You and Kara will be going for the core."_

 _"WHAT!?"_ Everyone shouts in unison.

 _"It's true, I am no more innocent than Superman for all of this. I've always had a fear of him and the other Leaguers turning on the rest of the world, so when the faintest moment of it possibly happening presented itself to me, I allowed my paranoia to have gotten the better of me and fanned the flames that should've died out in Metropolis. But you all are still young, able to learn from your predecessors mistakes. Will you work together to save this world or just stand by and let it burn?"_

Robin and Supergirl looked to each other. Both unsure but still thinking. Both then turned to Batman and nodded.

 _"Doable."_ Supergirl answers.

 _"Just this once."_ Robin adds.

 _"Then go, we have the rest under control here."_ Batman tells the duo as they turn and head off.

 _"You've sent them into the lion's den, you know that, right?"_ Grayson asks.

 _"That depends on if they can work together. They'll either save this world... Or perpetuate the war we... I started."_


	13. Chapter 12, Young Justice

**Cadmus Prison Hall, Second Room. Rehibilitation Chambers.**

Supergirl busts down the remainder of the steel doors in hers and Damien's way.

 _"There was a hole large enough to step through already."_ Robin tells her.

 _"Just take it as a reminder for if you try anything funny."_

 _"Steel doors don't hit back."_ The two glare at one another.

They break their glares off and continue ahead, walking side by side.

 _"We're in the confinement center for all of the Meta-Human's the government has captured, right?"_ Supergirl asks.

 _"Just say a prison for freaks."_

 _"So where's the security system?"_ And not a second after asking that question, a broadsword cuts through one of the doors leading to the chamber the duo stood in.

 _"Robin and Supergirl, I don't believe we've had the formalities."_ A voice over an intercom spoke, all the while the sword continued to cut through the doors. _"I am the former General Vandal Savage. And it would appear you are trespassing. So I'd like for you two to meet my right hand."_ As Savage finishes, Wonder Woman steps through the toppoled doors.

Her eyes had some sort of device over them, like sunglasses built into her skull. A similar contraption had her muzzled and formed over her ears. It continued down her right arm and built a sword of similar desing into her hand. Diana raised her sword and directed it towards the duo as several Metallo's marched up from behind her.

 _"He's melding the Metallo's to the Meta's he's captured."_ Supergirl said in horror.

Both her and Robin readied for a fight. We'll follow Robin for this fight.

 _"Take care of the Metallo's, I'll handle Diana."_

 _"You sure? It's Wonder Woman after all."_

 _"If I've inherited anything from Batman, it's my distrust of my own team and the insurance to put them down if needed."_ Damien answers readying his blade for battle.

Wonder Woman raises her left arm, as coated in metal as the rest of her was, and constructed a shield to bang her sword against, signaling for the fight to begin. Robin dashed back, putting some distance between him and Diana. Smart as she tosses her tiara like a boomerang at him, having it turn and fly back to her only half the distance he was to her. Robin answers by tossing a Birdarang at her torso, only for it to be deflected by the shield. Wonder Woman switches from her sword and shield to her lasso, or at least a metal rope redesign of it that exudes electricity. She whips it into the floor, sending out a shockwave that knocks Robin off of his feet. As he gets back to his feet, Diana dashes forward and reaches into a close enough distance to lasso Robin and shock him with her rope before pulling it off of him and leaving him spinning in place. As he's dazed and tazzed, Wonder Woman throws her tiara at him, pushing him back to the floor. She switches back to her sword and Shiled and clangs them together as a divine light shines upon her.

Robin leaps back to his feet, revealing his blade to be two in one as he detaches them to brush the edges against one another before reconnecting them. Robin leaps back and tosses down three Birdarangs into the floor, each of which explodes, forcing Diana to defend her self. This gives time for Damien to dash ahead and toss a smoke pellet at Wonder Woman's feet, blinding her for the slightest second. In this second, he runs the tip of his blade into her stomach, hoisting her over head and tossing her to the ground ahead of him. Robin then leaps back up and throws three more Birdarangs to the floor, this time of which Diana could not defen from.

Wonder Woman leaps back up, being struck by lighting as if it gave her second life. Wonder Woman strikes back by dashing forward with her sheild held up front and rams Robin back. She then dives ontop of him and slams the edge of her shield unto his face two times before getting off of him. Robin leapt back up and threw his cape in front of him, blinding Diana as she stood at such a close distance. As she recollects her self, Damien runs up her, leaping off of her torso, and cuts down onto her as he falls back to the ground. Robin tosses down another smoke pellet to blind Wonder Woman as she gets back to her feet and tosses another Birdarang into her torso, this time freezing her in place with it before falling back and to the floor, shattering upon impact.

 _"I'm not my father's son. Because I'm a lot better."_

Robin looms over Wonder Woman as she lies unconscious. Supergirl then hovers up next to him.

 _"So glad you can join us, girl of steel. Look at what the people you fight for did to the woman who had watched over you when you first came to this world."_

 _"The woman who lied to me you mean."_

 _"Does it justify what happened to her?"_

The two glare at each other. Then break apart and move on, entering into the room Diana had busted her way out from.

 _"The two of you will fail. There is nothing you can do to stop what's to come."_ The intercom announced.

The duo arrived within a new prison hall. Similar in design as the first but with Cinderblock and Plasmias in the cells in the distance.

 _"This must be where they keep the freakshows."_ Robin states.

 _"Meta's that they can't physically detain it would appear."_ Supergirl answers.

 _"We've experienced some difficulties with these subjects. Such as young Conner here."_ Vandal adds as a cybernized Conner Kent steps out of his cell.

 _"Now this could be a problem."_ Robin says.

For this fight we shall follow Supergirl. Conner fires off a beam of heatvision and nails Robin in the torso, sending him flying back and taking him out of the fight.

 _"I've heard big game about you around the Titans Superboy. Though the thought of you always made me think you to be some sort of abomination."_

 _"Your words have fallen onto deaf ears, Supergirl. Superboy is my hand as I am his conscious."_

 _"Then I'll just have to knock you out of his head."_

The Kryptonians engage in mortal combat. Kara dashing forward, clearing the whole distance between her and Conner, and pushing him back with a single blow as he blocked her. Superboy answers by taking hold of Supergirl by the shoulder, hitting her in the chest with heatvision, throwing her into the air and grabbing her by the ankles before slamming her into the ground and stomping down on her. Supergirl Rose back up and punched the ground, shaking the landscape itself in an attempt to rock Superboy, but to no avail as he hovered slightly off the ground. Conner then dashed upwards and swept across the room with his heatvision, from the ground underneath him to the spot Supergirl stood. Kara blocked and countered by uprooting the floor under her and throwing it into Conner, sending him flying back. She then dashed halfway to him, flew up as Conner tried to counter with a sonic clap, missing her only by the slightest second, and dove down atop of him with booths fists pointed forward, smashing him into the floor.

Superboy leapt back up and took flight, flexing some solar radiation off of his person. Supergirl attempted to blow him back with her super breath, but with the time it took her to inhale, Superboy had bolted into her fast enough to have left an after image of him valiantly posing and tackled her to the floor. With her pinned to the floor Conner flew up and out of sight and came hurdling back down to the ground, landing atop of Kara in a T-stance. Superboy stepped off and turned to face Supergirl. Supergirl then turned and dashed off into the opposite direction of Conner, reappearing behind him as she flew into him and knocked him to the air where she caught him in her ice breath and froze him into a solid cube that shattered upon hitting the ground. Superboy rose back to his feet and flexed once more, activating a small burst of the Super Flare ability. Supergirl mimics him allowing the two to trade punches without facing any backlash. Kara should emerge triumphant as Conners flare wore out before hers, leaving him vulnerable to one last attack. A dash forward, gripping him by the collar and hoisting him into the air with her before driving him into the ground is all it took to end the fight.

 _"Like I said Conner, I think you're an abomination... But that doesn't mean you don't deserve to live."_

 _"I think I'm going to cry."_ Robin says as he walks back up.

 _"Can't honestly say I think the same for you, boy wonder."_

 _"Is that the stench of hypocracy I smell?"_

 _"You...! Are right. My apologies."_

 _"Kara, come in!"_ Supergirls ear piece began to go off.

 _"Bruce? What's wrong?"_

 _"Cyborg has just informed me that the signal of the generator is approaching you two."_

 _"What? How's that even possible?"_ Before she could even get an answer several Metallo's began to surround her and Robin.

 _"Nah uh uh. We wouldn't want the surprise to be spoiled for you now, would we?"_ Vandal intrudes on the earpiece before causing a static noise that forces Supergirl to rip it out of her ear.

We shall continue to follow Supergirl for this fight. Robin and Supergirl stood back to back, the two parting only to charge into their own fight. Kara struck the first Metallo with a dash grapple that slams it into the ground and detonates it. The second Metallo hovers down and into the formers place, pushing Supergirl back with a scatter beam of Kryptonite energy from its chest capartment. It follows up the assault with a rocket propelled fist that detonates upon impact. Supergirl manages to change the tide of battle by turning and dashing away, reappearing behind Metallo and socking him into the air before freezing him solid and watching him detonate on the ground upon impact. A third charges on the scene and tries to burn Kara with a blast of fire projected from its mouth. Kara manages to block the attack in time and socks into the ground shaking it and causing Metallo to stumble, giving her time to dash forward, take hold of him, turn and throw him into the ground and detonate him with a blast of her heatvision.

A forth Metallo hovers down and into place, ready to avenge his fallen brothers. He starts with a barrage of bullets fired from his modded arms, but Supergirls higher endurance prevents the bullets from hurting her. Kara shakes Metallo as she socks the floor and dashes in for closer range. Before he can answer her challenges, Kara uses her ice breath on him to freeze him in place and then blows him back with her super breath. Metallo rises back up and uses his firebreath, this time successfully bathing Supergirl in the fire with the end result being a mildly annoyed grunt and pushing her back. Supergirl then reaches in the ground and pulls out a piece of the floor, throwing it into Metallo and taking his headpiece clean off, ending the fight.

Robin and Supergirl pause and look around, realizing that the Metallos have them out numbered. They then look to each other and nod, both ready to fight each one to the bitter end. As the remaining Metallos march towards them, they stop dead in their tracks and have their eyes go blank, as if drained of all power. The dynamic duo looked to one another in confusion. The lights to the room also went out. Followed by the cells force fields in the distance. A spotlight then shines in the direction of the two.

 _"Who's there?"_ Robin asks.

 _"The cavema- Well not really."_ Vandal voice answers as the light shinning can be followed into the distant darkness down the corridor.

The sounds of metal feet stomping on the ground echo throughout the halls as the light grows brighter. The lights to the room then begin to flicker back on.

 _"I am the creation of the first man. The panicle of creation itself."_ A massive mecha made of an inner bulkier Metallo skeleton with a blue filed of energy fitting to its bodys form surrounding it and a large Brother Eye insignia in the place of a face that was exuding the spotlight answers as it steps under the reactivate daily lights. " _I am OMAC."_

 **Now this is where I'll have to end this chapter for now folks. Odd, yes. Necessary as I cover the multipule endings we can get for this fight, I think so. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 13, Multiple Endings

**Now at this point folks, we've reached the final boss. We will now see the plethora of endings we can have before this game comes to a close.**

* * *

 **For this ending, it's vital to have Damien help Kara back in the Prison Yard, allowing both of the Titans to work together.**

Kara and Damien take a step or two back as OMAC storms over to them, both shocked by the sight.

 _"I must thank you all. This only is possible cause of your very exsistence._ " Vandal explains as an uploaded conscious to the OMAC body. _"The war, the invasion. You all were just waiting for an excuse to turn on the other, and all I had to do was give the clown the bomb. Now I have every power imaginable and none of the weaknesses. The world is mine."_

Both Titans charge ahead, once mortal enemies now united by a greater evil. The world's finest now the world's last hope.

* * *

 **Supergirl:**

Kara struck high, pushing OMAC back with no effect of hurting him. OMAC truly started the fight when he flexed, unleashing a small bubble beam made of his force field skin that blasted Supergirl back. He then hovered slightly off of the ground and floated towards the downed Kryptonian. Kara got back up and used her icy breath on OMAC, unable to freeze him but inflicting some damage with the force from it. OMAC proceeded to grab her by the face and discharge some electricity into her before throwing her into the floor. As she lied a few feet ahead of him, OMAC floated up and shinned his eye's spotlight upon her, following it up with a red spiral beam that drilled her into the floor. OMAC landed on the ground and shone his skin brighter than before, exclaiming that he is the end.

Supergirl, undeterred, got back up and readied for a second round. She shot her heat vision in a short burst at OMAC, unphasing him but still hurting him to a degree. OMAC skin began to change color from it's ocean blue to a crimson red and he launched the heat vision back at Kara who was barely quick enough to block it. Supergirl then leapt up and tore the ceiling turrent out to throw it at OMAC, successfully pushing him back this time. While he was down, Supergirl flew up up and away, out of sight, and came hurdling back down with a comet to smash over OMAC. OMAC rose back up and changed his skin color once more, this time to green, mimicing the Lanterns power as he formed a construct to grab and throw Supergirl with. Though this was a poor choice as Supergirl was now out of his striking distance. With this window she uprooted a piece of the ground and threw it into OMAC, dazing him and then dashed into the opposite direction, reappearing behind him and socking him into the air.

OMAC stood back onto his feet, his skin turning to static for a moment before reverting back to its blue coloring. He altered his skin color once more to Flahses yellow lighting bolt and dashed across the room, leaving Kara spinning in place before dashing back and sending her skidding across the floor and away from him. Supergirl leapt back up and socked OMAC back, bouncing him off of a prison cells force field as it tazzes him and launches him back to the ground infront of her. Supergirl preforms the comet pill driver once more and dashes back. Not a second later, OMAC clears the area around him by flarring up his skin into some laser beams that shot upwards. A devastating attack for any caught in it but Kara was a safe enough distance away, throwing another piece of the floor at OMAC stunning him. Supergirl then flew up and smashed another comet over his head, ending the fight.

OMAC's skin begins to fritz out, beams of it shooting in various directions. Robin and Supergirl take several steps back while watching the scene in shock and horror. The various powers being displayed altering the beams colors as the skeleton within the force field flesh begins to overwork itself and erupt into pieces. Kara dives over Damien in the wake of an explosion. As the smoke and dust settle the two rise back up and look around.

 _"It's over. Nothing could've survived that."_ Robin states.

 _"So what now?"_ Supergirl asks.

The two glare at each other. Robin then slowly began to reach out a hand for Supergirl to shake. Kara, while cautious, accepts the offer.

 _"May our paths never meet again."_ Robin says.

He then turns and launches a grapple hook into the air to hoist him away.

* * *

 **Outside**

The rest of the team, Titans and Leaguers, are gathered. Batman looks out to the sun setting over the horizion and is joined by Nightwing.

 _"Your folks say hi."_ Nightwing tells him.

 _"I'm sorry Grayson."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Your grave never should've been disturbed."_

 _"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, Bats."_

 _"Then I know now that Gotham is in good hands."_

 _"What's with the suicide talk?"_

 _"Not suicide. Redemption."_ Batman answers as he turns and walks away.

* * *

 **The Fortress Of Solitude**

Supergirl stood next to Batman as they starred into the Phantom Zone.

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Kara asks.

 _"No. But I've let my fear consume me too many times before. I'm not going to give up on Clark."_

 _"Then, I hope to see you and my cousin again, Batman."_

With all said and done, Batman steps into the Phantom Zone in search of not just Superman but his friend knowing that he was leaving the world in better hands.

* * *

 **Robin:**

 **This ending is unlocked as a result of leaving Kara to her fate in the prison yard, dividing the two as they fight OMAC.**

OMAC's skin begins to fritz out, beams of it shooting in various directions. Robin and Supergirl take several steps back while watching the scene in shock and horror. The various powers being displayed altering the beams colors as the skeleton within the force field flesh begins to overwork itself and erupt into pieces. Damien and Kara are caught in the explosion. Robin barely survivng the force as he tosses his cape in front of himself, trying to shield himself from the heat. As the smoke and dust clears only Supergirl is seen still standing. She searched for Robin, calling his name even, until she heard some moaning.

 _"Damien, are you-"_ Supergirl stops as she flips him over, having her vision blurred by a small pebble of Kryptonite and witnessing a barely discernible Robin with a burnt face.

 _"Just fine WIIIITCH!"_ Robin hissed.

Supergirl falls to her back, barely staying awake long enough for Robin to steal something off of her belt and put the pebble back into his belt. Through her dimmed vision, Kara saw Damien walking off and launching a grapple hook into the air to make his escape, leaving her to gather her strength on her own.

 _"Damien fought hard and true. Keeping the attention of OMAC long enough for me to land the finishing blow. But building bridges was never apart of his plan. He helped me, gained my trust in hopes to steal something from me."_

* * *

 **The Fortress Of Solitude**

Robin stands before the portal to the Phantom Zone.

 _"He wanted the key to the Phantom Zone. The key to Supermans prison."_

A pair of red glowing eyes peers through the swirling mass of indescribable colors emitting from the portal.

* * *

And there you go folks. That's the multipule endings we can leave off on with Injustice 3. Hoped you liked it and see ya ne-

 **NOPE!**

What?

 **I think you're forgetting the real ending Shaman.**

Haven't a clue as to what you're talking about.

 **Oh yes you do. We share the same body, I'm in your head!**

Nope. Not a-

 **Tell them or I will!**

Fine! This is the world of Injustice being written be us after all. You didn't actually think it'd have a happy ending, did you? It's not just the end to the franchise itself but The Futures End. A world in war needs not just a hero but a hero that goes Beyond. Ladies and Gentlemen, next chapter, The True ending to Injustice.


	15. Futures End

**Now this is the one you've all been waiting for folks. If there's one characters I can honestly say has been requested to death in any Injustice Fic we've written, it's this one. And no, he's not a skin for his predecessor in this installment. This is the one, the only, true ending to the Injustice saga. Unlocked by unlocking both endings prior to it. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Futures End.**

* * *

In this ending, you take contorl of OMAC when facing Robin and Supergirl for the final fight, defeating the tag team and viewing a cut scene of OMAC making his way to the surface, implying his reign has begun. We then see the city on the horizion as the camera pans above OMAC, cutting him out of frame. Day then turns to sunset and the city has changed, worn down seemingly fresh in the midst of a war. Then sunset turns to night, showing the now cybernized buildings. Ten Years have passed in this timeline. The camera begins to pan down and this is where the rest of the story begins.

 **Neo Gotham**

A Brother-Eye infected Wonder Woman roams the streets with a Metallo army behind her. She turns as one of her troops is hit with a cocktail bomb. Survivors that have eluded the Eye ambush the line of droids. Their make shift weaponry proving to be ineffective as the altered men and women of Earth apprehend their attackers. Wonder Woman goes for those retreating back into the alley only to stop as a pair of headlights shine on her from the alley. The Batmobile than crashes into her, pinning her to a wall.

Batman Beyond falls from the sky and perches on the hood of the car. (Mash Light Attack) The Batmobile floors itself to keep Diana pinned as Terry approaches her. (Press Grapple) He takes hold of her neck (Press Heavy Attack) and socks her in the face. (Mash Heavy Attack) He continues.

Wonder Woman eventually prevails and tosses the Batmobile aside. Terry lands on the streets of Neo Gotham as the battle rages on in the background.

 _"The virus my gauntlet has planted won't cure you. But it'll make the fight more fair."_ Terry says as he readies for the fight.

The two begin their brawl. Terry striking first by holding both gauntlets up and rapid firing a couple of his Batarangs. Wonder Woman deflects line of fire and answers by throwing her shield like a boomerang at Terry, knocking him back. Terry bounces back up and activates a stealth mode in his suit, giving him momentary invisibility. He use this moment to charge Diana and slide across the ground, knocking out her legs from underneath her, leaping back off the ground and spining around in midair, and hitting Wonder Woman while she's down with a stream of his Batarangs. Diana gets back up, grabbing a piece of assphault piled up behind her and tossing it at Terry. Terry was fast though, and he dodges it by sliding beneath it. He immideatly switches from sliding to leaping into the air and rockets himself into Diana, tackling her with his thrusters pushing her back. With the boost, Terry managed to pin Wonder Woman into a corner, keeping her pinned to a building wall. He leaps up, pressing his boots against her, and rockets off of her, slamming her into the wall and dropping a neon-sign atop of her in the process.

Wonder Woman stood back up, more pissed than hurt. She cracked her knuckles, and constructed a sword with her cybernetic arm. Diana charged Terry. With little time to think, Terry looked to a down rebel next to him and took one of the three Molitov Cocktails next to him, tossing it into Diana's head. This stunned Diana, allowing Treey time to slide beneath her once more and pelt her with Batarangs once more. Diana was far from finished though, as she got back to her feet and turned to Terry once more. Terry stood his ground as Wonder Woman got in close to him and surprised her with an upper kick followed by the thruster of his boot going off in her face, pushing her back.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Terry says.

A long Robocop-styled USB drive than springs out from his gauntlet wrist. Terry shoves it into Diana's chest. Wonder Woman let's out a moan, then begins to shutter as electricity courses throughout her body. The Metallos that were busy demolishing the rioters then begin to short circuit.

 _"It's working."_ Terry says to himself.

One of the Metallos then attacks him. Blindsiding Terry with a kick and getting him off of Wonder Woman. Terry looks to the USB and finds that it had snapped, leaving only a fractured blade in its place.

 _"Damn it."_

Terry struck the first Metallo, hitting it with a rapid fire of Batarangs from his gauntlet. He then followed it up with a Scropion-styled grapple hook launch that pulled in the Metallo and allowed for him to backflip kick it up into the air. Before it could hit the ground, however, he hooks it again with a tazzer charge being sent through the cable. The first Metallo explodes, leaving a second to fill its place. Terry is struck as this one sends its rocket fist flying first, then fire a beam from its Kryptonite chest cavity. As the Metallo dashes forward, Terry shot a small pellet to the ground between it and the Metallo. Activating the pellet, the Metallos feet are frozen in place, making it an easy enough target for Terry to rocket thrust toward and tackle across the street, detonating it.

The third hovered out of the sky and before Terry. Terry, now on the opposite Sid elf the street, launches his grapple hook toward the building behind the Metallo, hooking onto a neon-sign, and tugs it down, over the Metallos head. The Metallo gets back up and tosses some rubble on the street at Terry, sending him flying back. Terry leaps up and dodges the Metallos next attack by leaping onto a demolished car to the side and vaulting off of it, but not before strapping a bomb to it to blast the car apart and the Metallo with it.

 _"It's too much!"_ Terry says as he looks around and sees the Metallos oppressing the regime.

Terry narrowed his eyes and drew his wings, rocketing away and being forced to leave the rest of the rioters to their fate.

* * *

 **The Batcave, Or At Least What's Left**

Terry arrives, pulling off his glove with the broken USB shive in it.

 _"Alfred,the virus was a success. Wonder Woman and those under her control were weakend_." Terry states to an empty room.

 _"Oh yes, I'm certain a more complicated code will do the trick on a greater number of Metallos_." The computer answered with Alfred's voice programmed into it.

 _"How long until the Virus Alpha is ready for usage?"_

 _"... Three days."_

 _"We don't have that time_!"

 _"Do you want a Virus to stop OMAC or to just give him a moderate headache? You must remember that the Brother Eye hive mind is an ever evolving system, constantly changing to synch up with so many hosts under one train of thought_."

" _Assimilation_." A voice says catching both Terry's and the computers attention.

A Metalloized Batman steps out of the shadows.

 _"M-Master Bruce. You've been_ -" Alfred could not finish his statement.

 _"My side of the city had a few more Metallo's than yours Terry. That's why I didn't want you going to that part of town_." Bruce states while taking a fighting postion.

The two Batmen clash. Bruce throws the first Batarang as Terry blocks it. Bruce then dashes forward, only to be stunned as Terry slams his fists together, activating the tazzer gauntlets built within them and sending out a series of sparks in Bruce's face. He proceeds to sock Bruce three times before the charge died out, and leapt off of his chest while activating his rocket boots to send Bruce flying back. Terry flips and lands on his feet, firing off three Batarangs at Bruce as he stands back to his feet, hitting him with all three. Terry then kicks a beam out from underneath the giant penny in the Batcave, and sends it rolling in Bruce direction, crushing him.

Bruce rises back up, the Metallo skin around him zapping him until he does what it wants. Bruce launches a grapple hook, ensnaring Terry and tugging him forward. With Terry close enough, Bruce operates the controls to the mechanical T-Rex to the side of him, and has it swiftly chomp down on Terry before breaking down and widening its jaws. Terry leaps off of the T-Rexbots head as BRuce dashes in closer to him, hoping over him and leaving a bomb strapped to the side of the head where BRuce was standing it. The gears and sparks fly, stunning Bruce and allowing Terry to rocket tackle his old mentor across the cave. The two rise back up and Terry ends the fight, taking hold of Bruce's head and slamming it into Alfred's controls.

 _"I- I'm sorry_." Terry says while looming over the fallen bat.

A light then shines behind him. Out steps the OMAC drone itself.

 _"And so only one Bat is left in the cave_." OMAC says. _"Tell me, McGunnius. What do you plan on doing if you even do win? Over three fourths of all living organisms on the Earth are under my control. To end me would be to end them."_

 _"Better than remaining under your control_." Terry answers, not seeing Bruce rising back up behind him.

 _"Is it? I offer them power. Never will they hurt, never will they want. Is that not what they strive for in the regular lives?"_

Terry answers with silence.

 _"Very well, proceed to oblivion_." OMAC commands as Terry finally sees Bruce rising behind him, pulling out his own USB shive.

But before he could strike down Terry, Bruce uses every last ounce of his humanity to turn and stick the shive into Alfred's controls.

" _What_!?" OMAC shouts.

 _"It's been an honor... Sir._ " Alfred says as he begins to fritz out.

Alfred spent the last few seconds of his exsistence finding and uploading every virus he could into himself as Bruce absorbed him into the hive mind of Brother Eye. OMACS pain was visible as his force field flesh began to static out. Terry faced him, taken back by the scene for a moment, witnessing a god in pain, then charged him. OMAC still had enough fight left in him to swat at Terry.

(Slam Jump) Terry leaps over OMAC dodging his swat. (Press Heavy Punch) and socks him in the spine while his field was down, planting a bomb that went off. OMAC stumbles forward as the explosive pushes him. He then spins around, swinging a backhand at Terry. (Pull Left Analog Back) Terry dodges by leaning back. OMAC then takes hold of him in one of his massive arms and holds him up face to Eye. His field then goes offline. (Mash Heavy Punch) Terry pops his wings out, cutting their metallic edges into OMACS head as his thrusters propel him forward while still in the grip of the droid. Terry eventually rockets out of the clutches of the mechanical menace and over the mechs head, turning to face him.

 _"Your future ends here!_ " Terry says as he makes his, and humanities, final stand.

Omac strikes first, flexing with enough force to send out his force field skin as an EMP strike and blast Terry back. He then charges Terry, strom across the Batcave like Cyborg would. Trampled and shocked, Terry gets back to his feet, dazed but still standing. He tosses both arms upwards in a swipping motion, sprouting his wings while doing so and cutting OMAC in the process. Terry follows it up by rocketing into the air, flapping his wings forward to push himself back as he tosses three Batarangs in unison, and clears the area before each Batarang detonates. OMAC shrugs off this attack and marches towards Terry as he lands back on the ground. Terry breaks a case behind him and uses Mr. Fries gun, stunning OMAC in place for a moment before running up his torso and kicking him back with his rocket boots. OMAC hits the floor as Terry lands on his feet.

The mechanical menace rises back up. His skin Fritos out before locking back into stasis. Before OMAC could do anything, Terry launched another Batarang into the distance between the two. OMAC, unaware of the Batarang, charges towards Terry, only to walk right into an explosive that knocks him back and into the air. Terry launches a grapple hook from his suits wrist and catche OMAC in the air, pulling himself into for a perfect kick to the spin of OMAC. As OMAC rises back up, Terry leaps off of the Scarface Puppets case behind him, leaving a bomb strapped to it, and away from OMAC. The case explode, stunning OMAC. Terry rockets across the cave and tackles into OMAC, tossing him into the monitor. With one mighty swipe of his sprouting wing attachments, Terry sent OMAC flying into the Monitor once more.

Omac slammed into the monitor, being electrocuted in the process before it exploded around him and sent him flying upwards. OMAC bounced off of the ceiling, scattering a bunch of bats as he does so, and lands in front of the Hall of Bat Suits with a piece of the cave ceiling following him.

Omac Rose back to his feet and looked to his force field skin. It was the physical equivalent of white noise. Terry looked to him, then to his broken shiv USB drive attachment. (Push Forward) Terry made a dash towards OMAC. (Light Punch) And leapt into the sky, swinging at OMACS eye for the second his flesh had vanished. For this moment, everything seemed to have slown down. Omacs eye was charged, attempting to defend itself from Terry's assault. (Rapid Light Punch) But before it could fire off a round, Terry drove the shiv into OMAC. The build up of OMACS eyebeam and the curropted file of the virus within the broken shiv began to mix with one another as the beam changed color. (Heavy Punch) Terry snaps the shiv, leaving it jammed in OMACS eye and rockets off of his chest. OMAC then falls limp and fires off his eyebeam, striking the ceiling and causing the cave to crumble down onto him.

(Mash Light Kick) Terry dashes for the exit, escaping by the narrowest second. He turns to see all of Wayne Manor caving into the ground below it.

 _"A fitting grave for such a monster_." Terry think's outloud.

He then turns and looks out to the city of Gotham as a new dawn breaks over the city.

 _"Now to just rebuild."_

* * *

 **Que The Credits**

* * *

 **After Credit Sequence Unlocked**

A view of a forest area. Superman hovers from the darkness with his eyes burning crimson. He levitates towards Batman who was turned away from him and busy digging through a bag. Supermans fist begins trembling with anger.

 _"Found them!"_ Batman shouts while pulling out a couple of tickets.

 _"Thank Roa."_ Superman says, calming down. _"Of all the nights to misplace the concert tickets, it had to be tonight."_

 _"Hey, have I ever let you down?"_ Batman asks as the duo make their way towards a concert in an open field. _"Besides, worst case scenario I'd just buy the band."_

Skillet than makes their way onto stage to preform Undefeated as the roster of the game trilogy form the crowd.

 _I'm undefeated_

 _Hands on my neck, foot on my back  
Closing in from every side  
Bleeding me dry, I'm fading fast_

 _Left for dead but I will rise up on my own  
I could make it alone, I got all that I need to survive  
(All that I need to survive)  
Through the sweat and the blood, I know what I'm made of  
It's the hunger that keeps me alive  
This time, I'm coming like a hurricane, this time_

 _I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _Here at the edge losing my ground  
Stare into the great divide  
Pushing me over, pulling me down_

 _Almost dead, but I will rise up on my own  
No, I'm never alone and it's all that I need to survive  
(All that I need to survive)  
Through the sweat and the blood, if I fall, I'll get up  
It's the hunger that keeps me alive  
This time, I'm coming like a hurricane, this time_

 _I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 _All the strength that I have, all the life that's left in me  
I will give every breath to be everything I can be  
I, I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I'm undefeated_

 _I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
I, I, I know I can beat it  
Won't give up cause I believe it  
Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable  
That's why I, I'm undefeated  
That's why I, I'm undefeated_

 **Concerte Stage Unlocked**

* * *

 **And there you go folks. That's how I'd wrap up the Injustice trilogy given the story we had to work with. This doesn't mean this fic ends here though. As stated before, we'll now be moving into how each character and stage functions and then move onto DLC.**

 **And further more, big news outside of our Injustice works, me and some artist friend are going to be starting our own comics. It's going to take some time but if you like the action here you'll like what we got in store for ya over there. I'll be keeping updates on the project on my Devart page and YouTube channel, both of which you can find in my profile. We got more coming but as for now, thanks for joining us on this ride folks. It meant a lot.**


	16. Character Roster

**For this chapter, We'll be demonstrating the Pre-Order Exclusives and DLC Season Pass trailers.**

* * *

 **Trailer & Pre-Order**

The Netherrealm Studios Logo appears on screen. Then crumbles away as a solid thud sounds off, revealing the DC comics logo. A metallic guitar cord rips out an eerie tone to give off an unsettling atmosphere as the WB Games Logo appears. Kevin Conroy's voice then speaks.

 _"We were all fools_."

The guitar cord rips once more, this time an image of a city reduced to rubble as men and women made of dust stand still in the street, looking to one direction. Conroy speaks again.

 _"Pawns in his game_."

Two soft drum beats go off, mimicing a heartbeat, as Batman falls to his knees in the city of ash. The drums beat again, speeding up slightly this time, as we see the dust people. The beat speeds up again as the dust people turn their heads to Batman.

 _"It can't end like this_."

The beat quickens more as we are given an Eagel eye view of the dust men making their way to Batman. The beat continues to quicken as the dust men start stumbling and falling over to him, crawling and then worming their way towards him as their limbs shatter. The beat is now none stop as Batman looks up to the sky and yells out as the dust waves over him in attempt to bury him alive. Then everything goes black.

The Injustice: Final Crisis logo then appears with the beat returning to a normal pace. Followed by a release date as the beat slows down even more. Then a link to a website to visit as only the first half of the beat plays, signifying that the heart beat has stopped.

We cut back to the Injustice logo as a green monkey then leaps onto the E at the end with pre-order underneath.

Visiting pre-order site would also let you know that a Toyman skin for Gizmo, a Terra skin for Raven and a Red X skin for Robin will be available.

* * *

 **Season One DLC**

" _So dear old dad is out and trying to make his own Titans East now, is he?_ " Rose Wilson, A.K.A. The Ravager, says as she steps into view from the shadows. " _Well he seemed to have forgotten to include the family._ " She says unsheathing a sword in one hand while holding an kunai in the other.

From behind her stands Mammoth (who will have a Cinderblock skin pallet) and The Red Lion.

We then see a montage of the three fighting Deathstroke in game, having only a small taste of what they are capable of and how they play.

We are than given a release date.

* * *

 **Season Two DLC**

" _Aliens, Demons and guys in spandex."_ Ben Tennyson then walks into view. " _Sounds like it's hero time!_ " Ben shouts as he slams down on the Ominatrix.

We then see him as Swampfire, fighting the likes of Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman, switching to other aliens as he preforms combos.

Plasmius (Who'll have a Clayface, Stage Two Plasmius, and Ternion Pallet swaps) then rises out of the ground, froming into a hulking mudman.

" _Ugh, major barfage._ " Ben says over the sequence.

A sequence of Plasmius then smacking down the Titans.

" _Hey, pick on someone your own size_!" Swampfire says.

Plasmius then squares off with Ben in a new stage, A Construction Site on the Metropolis Ground Zero stage. Ben successfully knocks Plasmius into the next stage, showing him slamming in to a brick wall before a wrecking ball swings into him and snaps off of its chain, flying through several buildings before landing in front of the Superman Memorium. Plasmius is then swapped out with Overload as he fritz into exsistence.

" _More bad guys? Great, I was getting bored of those old ones."_ Ben changes into Humongasuar as he and Overload charge in for a clash.

The Injustice logo then bursts onto screen in place of the actual clash. A release date is than given.

* * *

 **Season Three DLC**

" _World's gone to shit and we're the only heroes left. No that's funny."_ The Comedian from Watchmen says as he lights a cigar with his flamethrower. From behind him steps out Dr. Manhattan and Rorschach.

We are then given a release date.

* * *

 **Now that's a fighting game roster. But that's just the DLC. Let's go over the main roster.**

Batman as the poster boy for the game, cause why quite now? With skin swaps of the original Blue Beetle, Mister Miracle, Azarel and The Huntress, as in Helena Wayne from another dimension.

Superman as the defalt Kryptonian male, with skin swaps of General Zodd, Cyborg Superman, Bizarro and Conner Kent which you can unlock with Story Mode.

Wonder Woman is pretty basic with both versions of Wonder Girl as her pallet swap which would be unlocked by playing Story & Arcade Mode, and Big Barbra.

Green Arrow with skin changes envolving Merlin, Carrie Cutter, Arsenal which you unlock with story mode, and his son Green Canary from the comics as an Arcade mode Unlockable.

The Flash with the obvious Zoom swap, Black Lantern Black Flash, Jay Garrick and Wally West the Kid Flash which is unlocked during story mode.

Green Lantern with defalt being Hal Jordan, and the unlockables being White Lantern Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern John Stewart, Red Lantern Guy Gardner and Black Hand.

Harely Quinn also has to make the cut for some fanservicy reason that can never explain away why all the heroes just ignore the fact that she caused all of this death and carnage to begin with.

Aquaman with his Unlockable pallet swap of both versions of Aqualad and Mera.

Nightwing cause I feel like he can play different enough to stand apart from Robin so long as one uses batons and the other a katana. His skin swap being Tim Drake the Red Robin and his Black Lantern self in the story mode, Blackwing.

Starfire of course with pallet swaps envolving Fire, her sister Blackfire, and DCAU's original character Volcana.

Then we have Blue Beetle with Black Beetle as his Pallet Swap.

Firestorm with Captain Atom & Major Force as his pallet swaps.

Static Shock with Lighting Lad and Black Lighting for his alt skins.

Supergirl with the obvious Powergirl skin swap. And yes, I think she would play differently enough to Superman to justify her getting her own character slot in the roster.

The Joker mainly for his Unlockable pallet change which would be Dula Dent, The Jokers Daughter.

Deathstroke who needs no alt skin to be awesome, though, if you wanted to, you can change his colors to resemble a more mouthy mercenary relative of his from another universe. Legally, I'm not allowed to name names, but we all know of him.

Robin with his mother, Talia Ah Ghul and grandfather Ra's Ah Ghul as pallet swaps.

Cyborg with the Grid character swap and Atlas from the Teen Titan cartoon.

Raven who would have Jinx as a pallet swap explaining why they played the same.

Deadshot with Red Hood and Rick Flagg as his alt skins. Maybe even a Stryker from Mortal Kombat.

Manbat as himself, I can't think of anything else to swap him out with other than a demon from Hades or a Parademon.

Killer Croc with Orca and King Shark as his swaps.

Gizmo only has his DLC skin so far.

Brother Blood with Klarion The Witch Boy as his pallet swap.

Then Vandal Savage, Metallo and OMAC as their own respective characters.

As for the obvious Mortal Kombat addition Shang Tsun, with Felix Faust as a pallet swap.

Console exclusive characters would be Black Orchid for XBox, Kratos for PlayStation and Bayonetta for Nintendo.

This would give us the largest DC roster for a fighting game ever. But let's not forget the Stages.

City Streets, a common battlezone in the midst of a city, with stage transition continuing up to the Rooftops which fall to a Cafe below and can send you to the streets in front of the Daily Planet or back to the defalt streets depending on which side of the Cafe you get knocked out of.

Titans Towers Beach Front and the Titans Living Room which would be an exact remake of the cartoons version.

Belle Reeves Prison Hall, Maximum Lock Up and The Prison Yard, all of which are in the midst of a riot.

Cadmus Labs Control Room.

Cadmus Labs Rehabilitation (Brainwashing) Facitlity with Hugo Strange and Krane, A.K.A. The Scarecrow, in the background and Cadmus Prison Hall with King Shark and Captain Boomerang in the background cells.

The Cadmus Trophy Room, upper and lower level with Starro and Braniac's Ship in the background.

The Batcave which is unlocked with Terry's ending.

And for the stage you train in, and unlock once you've mastered every move on the control system, The JL Watchtower which can send you crashing down into Atlantis for an extra stage.

* * *

And That folks, is the third installment to the Injustice franchise. I wouldn't want it to be the final installment, not all. I'd like to see a Batman Beyond Arkham game that continues with Terry's ending as he watches over the world while it rebuilds, thwarting the schemes of other criminals. Or maybe a Supergirl/Robin World's Finest open world game similar to the Utlimate Spider-Man video game.

But until the actual third installment comes out, I fear this is the best I can do for now. Though, it's not a bad start. And to everybody who has stayed on the ride for this long, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.


	17. Superman Vs Batman

**In this chapter, let's go over DC's finest move set.**

* * *

 **Fighters Approaching: The Watchtower.**

Clark Kent walks into scene. His reporters coat slung over his shoulder as he removes his glasses, _"Are we really doing this?"_ he asks.

The lights flicker on the opposite side of the stage. Batman then appears standing in place as the lights finally settle. _"I'll let you have the first one for free."_ Batman answers.

 _"Suit yourself."_ Clark says as he crushe his glasses and flexes the rest of his civilians clothes off to reveal the Superman attire beneath.

The fight begins.

Superman strikes first, having a ram attack that swipes across the stage, sending Batman flying back and saying _"Faster than a speeding bullet"_. Batman leaps back to his feet and tosses a smoke pellet to the floor, stunning Superman as he hovers towards him. Batman the launches his grapple hook at Superman and uses it to zipline in for a kick to the face. However, now that he's in close enough range, Superman hits Batman back by flexing out a small Super Flare, catching Batman on fire and stunning him in place as the flames die down. Superman then grapples Batman and locks eyes with him, firing a beam of heatvision into his eyes before tossing him back. Batman manages to retake the fight by grabbing hold of a mechanical arm on the side of him and swinging it around to hit Superman back. He then shoots a grapple-hook upwards and zip lines off screen, diving atop of Superman as he gets back to his feet. Batman then grapples Superman, wrapping his arm around his neck and hoisting him into the air with him, landing back in the stage by landing atop of him. With Superman down, Batman slams a C4 explosive onto Superman and leaps back, tossing his cape over himself as the explosion goes off.

 _"I am vengence!"_ Batman says.

Superman hovers back up, dusting off his shoulder rather than showing signs of injuries. He dashes across the stage again, slamming Batman back to the floor, then hovers up a feet feet into the air, diving into the spot Batman was laid out on, grasping him by the throat and repeating the slam back into the ground before releasing him. Batman leapt back to his feet and tossed a Batarang with signs of it being a tazzer as electricity coursed around it. Superman deflects the Batarang and hovers back into the air, swipping across the stage with a beam of Heatvision. Batman withstands the hit by tossing his cape up and absorbing the heat through that. Once it was done, Batman bolted back up and tossed another Batarang forward, this one ready to explode as it already had begun to crack apart. A flash grenade to blind Superman for a momentary window to change the tide of battle. Batman launched another grapple hook at Superman, hooking onto him and ziplining in for a dive kick, sending him flying back. But similar to Batman's resistance to electric and heat based attacks thanks to his armor and cape, Superman has a advantege over the rest of the roster with a faster recovery rate than anyone else, allowing for him to shrug off the former attack and rise back up to counter in record time. He backhands Batman, sending him flying back, and before Batman could hit the floor, Superman dashed across the stage again, sending him flying back even futher. Superman finished this round by dashing into the sky and out of the screen view and slamming back down into the ground, landing atop of Batman.

 _"Enough warming up, are you ready to start?"_ Superman asks.

The final round begins. Superman strikes first with another stage swipping Heatvision attack. Batman ducks in cover and tossing up his cape for protection, and calls for his Batjet off of his built in communicator, leaping to the side as a series of airstrike bombs sweep across the stage. Superman rises back up and pries his hands into the floor, uprooting a piece of it and slamming it into Batman. He then dashes in closer to Batman to preform a grapple but is instead out of it as Batman resists. Batman acts quickly to follow up the breakaway by tossing a smoke pellet to the ground, blinding Superman. Superman counters by blowing the smoke and Batman along with it back with a gust of Superbreath. Superman then dashes once again, trying to swipe at Batman, not realizing that there was a landmine laid out in between the both of them. Superman is blown back, giving time for Batman to get back up and summon a wager.

The two clash.

" _Go back to Gotham."_ Superman snarls at Batman.

 _"As soon as you go back to Krypton!"_ Batman retorts.

The two are pushed back, ending in a draw.

 **Superman's Super**

Superman activates his super. Using his Freezing Breath to solidify Batman in place. He then hunches over and starts to flex as his body glows red. The Crimson shine growing brighter as the ice begins to melt away, crack apart and bursts open, freeing Superman's opponent as they fall to the floor, gasping for air. Once they've caught their breath and look up, it is only then they realize what's happening. A Superflare erupts, engulfing the stage and consuming the opponent near by.

Batman is bounced back to the other side of the stage and rises back up only to fall to his knees in defeat.

 _"Didn't even break a sweat."_ Superman says, striking his iconic pose of standing with his fists on his sides while looking forward to a brighter future.

 **Batman's Super**

Batman pulls out two electric Batarangs in hand and stabs them into Superman, similar fashion to Baraka's thrust from MK9. He then backs up and holds his arms out to his sides. Around them, some armor begins to build up. It was the Hellsedge Armor, a suit forged by the Justice League and from Apokolaypse technology to help Batman have a fighting chance against powerhouses such as Darkseid, the only catch being it's powered off of his lifeforce. He had only a second to make it count, and he did so by charging the Bat Ensigna on the breast plate up and firing out a beam of energy from it, consuming his opponent with it at point blank range.

Superman flew back and hit the floor on the opposite end of the stadium. He then rose back up only to fall to the ground in defeat.

 _"Stay out of my way!"_ Batman commands before tossing his cape up and turning to walk away.

* * *

 **Epilogue(s):**

 **Superman's:**

 _"Batman had come for me while I was trapped in the Phantom Zone. He must've been from another universe or something because the fables he told me sounded more like a nightmare. The most confusing part being that he claims to have locked me away for going mad and enslaving the Earth, but it wasn't him and that's not how it happened._

 _I retreated into the Kryptonian Prison Dimension as a result from a fight with the monster Doomsday. I stopped him but was gravely injured in the process, my only hope for survival was being put here in stasis until the League could think of something to heal me. But it turns out, my mortal wounds hadn't caught up to me in this parallel dimension. Here, I no longer had to be just a man. I was Superman."_

 **Batman's:**

 _"In my youth a terrible war had pit the heroes and villains of Earth against one another. It turned friends into enemies and enemies into killers. Under my lead a resistance rose up and toppoled the Regimes and mad Governments that sought to take control in the Aftermath._

 _But now those days are far behind me. My body is aged and heartbeat thickens. But this world will always need a Batman. So with my last days on this world I will seek out someone that doesn't only meet my expectations but goes Beyond."_

* * *

 **And so the Injustice is back to form folks. As usual, if you have an idea be sure to request it in the Reviews. I go in order of requests, a first come first served format.**

 **Also, be sure to follow me on my Devart account, which you can find in my Profile, as some artists and fellow writers of mine are collaborating to bring new original content to the public and have begun work, hence the mini-hiatus. If you like my mindless action scenes then you won't want to miss what's coming next.**

 **Until then, I am The Shaman and I will see you all next time.**


	18. Deathstroke Vs The Shredder

**Today's chapter will be a fun one. It's a match I've always wanted to see since I was a wee dumb baby. And since the Turtles made it into the Injustice Franchise, I think this character has a good chance of coming into it too.**

* * *

 **Fighters Approaching, Belle Reeve Detention Center.**

 _"That crown of yours has drawn the attention of some big buyers_." Deathstroke says, bolstering his handgun.

 _"You go against me, you go against The Foot_." Shredder answers as he scrapes his wrist blades together.

 _"Foots were made to be stepped on_."

The fight begins. Deathstroke makes the first move, tossing a landmine down in the middle of the stage. Oroku was clever though, he managed to avoid crossing the mine by tossing a Kunai on a chain, similar to Scropion, and hooking it into Slade, pulling him forward and over the trap. Shredder proceeded to stomp on Deathstrokes head before kicking him away back. Slade rose back up and countered, tossing a rioter into Oroku and knocking him to the floor. Oroku, unlike most combatants, has a counter for when he's knocked to the floor, spinning on his back while preforming a helicopter kick to push back, or in this case keep, Slade a good distance away from him. Slade still managed to land his hit by switching to the AK he had mounted on his back, and hitting Oroku with three clean shots. Shredder counters by leaping to the side of the stage and letting one of his Foot Clan ninjas leap up from behind him and vault across the stage to divekick Deathstroke. Shredder charged forward and dove into Slade, digging both of his wrist blades into Deathstrokes torso, pushing him to the round while doing so and sending him skidding across the floor as he rips his blades upwards and over his head.

 _"How does one feel beneath my heel_?" Shredder asks.

Slade leapt back up, tossing off his cracked mask as he readies for the next round. Deathstroke strikes fast, pulling out his handgun and dazzing Shredder with a hit to the head, casuing him to turn and stumble a couple of steps back. Slade uses this moment to dash forward and preform a double-dash slash with his sword, stopping only when Shredder uses is power-up, calling upon Kurai to leap out from the ceiling and land upon her opponents shoulders, slitting their throat and rolling back with her legs locked around them to toss them back a few feet. She then leaps away and off screen, leaving Shredder to do the rest. Oroku dashes towards Slade as he rises back, grappling him, summoning another Foot Clan ninja to leap up behind Slade and lasso a chain around his throat as Shredder shanks him and stops only to have the ninja throw him over his shoulder and into the floor before leaping away. Slade rises back up, tossing a flash grenade at Oroku's feet, blinding him and preforming a slash-dash once more, stopping behind Shredder to drive the sword through his back, hoist him over his head and toss him into the floor.

 _"I tend to mix buisness with pleasure_." Slade says.

Shredder rose back up. A wager is then summoned. The two clash.

 _"You've raised a weak daughter_!" Slade states.

 _"At least I've raised mine_!" Oroku lashes back.

Depending on who prevails, we see the looser utilize their super. Here are their respective supers.

 **The Shredder's Super**

Oroku steps to the side as a Foot Clan Ninja swings from the ceiling and sweeps across the stage, kicking Deathstroke back. Shredder then pulls out a canister of The Ooze and snaps it open, drenching himself in it. A view of his hands changing purple, his eyes shifting into a reptilians shape. A view of Deathstroke as they are knelt to the floor, shaking off thier kick to the head only to notice a hulking shadow cast over them. Deathstroke turns and looks to the camera, their eyes widening out of shock. A fushion of The Shredder and Doomsday raises its fists over the opponent and slams down, causing everything to be swept away in a cloud of dust and debris.

Everything returns to normal. Slade rises and falls to his knees in defeat.

 _"One does not tread on The Foot_." Shredder states as two of his ninja cronies leap from the ceiling and land behind him.

 **Deathstrokes Super**

Slade then tosses a flash grenade to the ground, blinding his opponent. He then raises a hand in the air and shouts out " _Titans! Go_!" And with that, Cassandra Caine Batgirl leaps up from behind Slade and over his head, her wings spread out as she glided forward. She tossed two Batarangs into the dazzed Shredders feet, pinning him to the floor and preformed a dive kick into his head before leaping back into the air and away. From behind, The Shredder is then swept up and pushed forward by Inertia, the clone of Kid Flash. It isn't long until it's revealed what is awaiting for him at the end of this jog, Match, the Bizarro clone of Superboy, reeling a fist back for a thunderous punch followed by a tremor that quakes throughout the now desert landscape.

Everything returns to normal. Shredder rises back up only to fall to his knees in defeat.

 _"Contract, fulfilled."_ Deathstroke says, returning his gun and sword to their holster and sheath before turning and walking away.

* * *

 **Shredder's Epilogue**

 _"In my world, my life had met its end at the hands of my archrival, Hamato Yoshi, the RAT that scurried beneath the streets of New York and he whom haddriven a sword through the back of my head to achieve victory. I had thought this underhanded victory was to be where my tale came to a close but instead I awoke to find myself in this world. Surrounded by a clan not of my own yet cheering upon my rising out of the pool they bathed my corpse in._

 _I looked to the water I stood in and despite its rippling tides, the image of a face that was not my own stared back at me. Even stranger, this woman who claims to be my daughter does not refer to me as The Shredder. Instead I have a different title, one that translates to The Head Of The Demon. Regardless of my strange circumstances, my legion, my face, this head will always bare its crown."_

 **Deathstroke's Epilogue**

 _"You don't need two eyes to see clearly that the times are changing. This world has gone to shit since Metroplis. The Justice League kills, Titans are all but disbanded, and my body is aging at a rapid rate as a side effect of the Serum I once was exposed to. My time is not long for this world but my teachings can be forever._

 _The remenants of Superman's Regime, Batman's rejects, and everyone who's been screwed over by these heroes need a new banner to unite under. We may not be GODS, but we can be Titans. Titans from the East."_

* * *

 **And so another chapter comes to a close. If you have a character you want to ee enter the games roster, as always leave a review. I go in order of requests so the sooner the better.**


	19. Robin Vs The Joker's Daughter

**Today's chapter returns to the set ingame roster, pitting two of Gotham's next gen against each other and continuing a fued as old as the conception of The Batman.**

* * *

Fighters approaching, The Titans Tower.

 _"Is this where you take me in your arms and confess your secret love to me_?" Dula asks as she steps out with a stick of dynamite in her hand and the fuse lit.

 _"No. This is where I kill you_." Damien answers while rubbing the edge of his katana against his wrist guard.

 _"The Tsundere route, eh_?" Dula asks while tossing the stick of dynamite away.

The fight begins. Damien strikes first, hitting Dula with a shuriken. Dula blocks, slamming the butt of her cane into the ground, and tosses out some chattering teeth that marched towards Robin. Damien dodges by leaping into the air and staying afloat by gliding with his cape, watching the teeth chatter right under and past him. Dula takes advantage of Damien distracted state of mind and activates her power-up which involved her lighting a collection of dynamite and tossing it at her opponent while plugging her ears and ducking in cover. Damien is hit and blasted back, laid out on the ground as Dula runs her way over to him. As Damien pushed himself back up Dula thrusted her cane forward, jabbing him in the gut, and pulled a trigger, revealing her cane to have been a shotgun this whole time as the blast sent Damien flying back.

 _"Life's the joke and you're the punchline_!" Dula shouts.

Damien leaps back up, more pissed than hurt as he cuts his swords edge across the palm of his hand. He swings the sword to his side and dashes forward. Dula pulled out a creampie with a fuse in the place of a cherry, reeling it back to throw it but misses as Damien stops and tosses a smoke pellet to the floor. Dula is then taken from behind as Damien reappears in the back, driving his sword through her and hoisting her over his head launching her to the ground. As she pushed herself back up, Damien tossed another pellet to the floor, launching Dula into the air with a small explosive. The young boy wonder then dashes past her, cutting her in free fall, letting her faceplant on the floor. Damien turned and leapt back into the air, dodging a rolling can of laughing gas that Dula sent out in retaliation. He puts her back down by tossing a line of three shurikens with explosives tied to them.

 _"Gotham's MY nesting ground_!" Damien states, swinging his sword to the side to shake the blood off of it.

Dula leapt back to her feet, this time slamming her cane into the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. She collected herself for the next round.

 **Dula's Super Move**

Dula closed the distance between her and Damien, stopping only when she was close enough to squirt him with the flower pinned on her corset. A close up of her opponents eyes shows a green liquid beginning to fill them, altering their color. A POV from the victim shows a world as The Joker would want it, on fire and filled with smoke. People screaming and buildings burning. The victim looks to the sky as the Bat Signal flips on, only for a series of explosives to go off at the base of that building it came from and send a wave of debris over them. Once the dust has settled, the opponent looks up to see the building carrying the now flickering Bat Signal tipping over and falling atop of them, the image blurring back to reality to show glimpses of Dula (Or The Joker depdning on which skin you select in the start) leaping up and over you with a cane held like a bat over their head. Everything goes white. The scene returns to normal as Damien flops back onto the floor.

Damien Gets back to his feet only to fall to his knees in defeat.

 _"Why so serious_?" Dula asks, pulling both corners of her lips up to widen her smile. (Skin swap to The Joker would have him say " _Let's put a smile on that face_ ")

 **Robin's Super Move**

Robin spun around and tossed out a kunai on a chain, similar to Scorpion, hooking it into Dula. It then releases an electric volt, coursing it through out his opponent. Eventually, enough energy builds up to cause the kunai to explode and send the opponent flying back. Everything goes slow mo as we are given a review of the opponent flying through the air and away from the cloud of smoke left behind by the explosion, only for it to be parted by Robin leaping through it and hoisting his sword over head, readying to swing it down on them. Normal speed returns as we witness the sword driving through the opponent and pinning them into the ground on repeat from three different angles. The sound of the victims skull hitting the ground can even be heard thudding in the background as well, changing depending on the enviornment. Everything returns to normal as Dula flops back onto the floor.

Dula then gets up only to fall in defeat.

 _"No cage can hold me_." Robin states, tossing a smoke pellet to the floor and vanishing.

* * *

 **Dula's Epilogue**

 _"Seeking out my new daddy wasn't easy but it was fun. Penguin drooped too much and Scarecrow was too scarred to stick. It happens when you spaze out under the scaple. Twoface was only half of what I could wear. My list of uncles to choose from was running out but then it hit me like a suckerpunch from a boxing glove filled with ten tons of steel horse shoes._

 _All this time I've been searching the wrong side of the family tree to carry the name and legacy of. I've been trying to find a daddy when I clealry should be looking for my mommy. Now with my eyes plucked open and wider than ever, I look towards a new horizion of aunties to pick from._ "

 **Damien's Epilogue**

 _"Father was a fool. All of this time, he would rather of fought for those who have spent their lives killing and robbing. I could only see him as self-centered as those he claimed to have been fighting to stop. But I do have to admit that he was right about one thing._

 _Gotham would always need a hero, a beacon of hope to turn to. It is why, now of all times, I return home. My father may be dead but that doesn't mean The Batman is_."

* * *

 **And so another duos tales have been told in the Injustice Universe. If you have another hero or villain you'd like to see enter the ring, be sure to leave a request in the Reviews. I go in order of request and that's the easiest way to keep track of which came first.**

 **Until then, I am The Shaman and I'll see you all next time.**


	20. Final

**Well this is a bit regretful folks but due to real life circumstances I will not be able to continue this series. Instead I'll be returning to The Other Gods series.**

 **It was foolish for me to think I could merge the two as it proved more difficult to make up fights without an exsisting game to reference. It took more time, more focus, and I couldn't dedicate myself fully to that cycle for a new chapter everytime.**

 **I thank you for your time in this series but I do apologize for the waste of it. Hope to catch ya all back at The Other Gods.**

 **P.S. Guest, I'm making your Ladybug request. It'll be the next one popping up on Injustice: The Other Gods, so keep an eye out.**


End file.
